E agora Lily Evans?
by BlackandPotterlicious
Summary: Tiago Potter levou quatrocentos e cinquenta e seis foras. Será que ele finalmente consegue um sim? Sinopse péssima.
1. Capítulo 1

Naquela manhã de primeiro de setembro, Lilían Evans acordou mais cedo que o costume - e mais animada também diga-se de passagem - para se arrumar para o ínicio do ano letivo em Hogwarts, onde ingressaria no sexto ano. Ela havia recebido o resultado dos NOM's a pouco mais de duas semanas, e estava satisfeitíssima com o seu Ótimo em Feitiços e Poções. Além de tudo, sentia saudade das amigas, que só viu uma vez nas férias, quando passou uns dias na casa de Lene.

Dizer que Marlene McKinnon é linda, seria ofender a beleza da menina; ela tinha belos olhos azuis, cabelos negros e lisos até a cintura, e um corpo de dar inveja. Ela, e Alice Havel - que tinha lindos olhos castanhos amendoados, cabelos loiros e lisos em um corte chanel, era baixinha, magra e parecia uma fada - eram as melhores amigas de Lily, desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, quando as três entraram para a Grifinória.

Lily não pode deixar de rir, quando lembrou da empolgação de Lene em relação ao sexto ano.

- Lily! Você tem noção que os meninos alcançam toda sua saúde física no sexto ano? Francamente, vai me dizer que quase não caiu pra trás quando viu Thomas Dunn, que já era lindo, no espresso de Hogwarts este ano ? - ela dizia no quinto ano, quando Lily perguntou o que havia de especial nos meninos do sexto ano. Ela não podia discordar. Thomas Dunn - que agora é um setimanista - da Lufa-Lufa, é um pedaço de desvio de caminho como dizia Alice.

Lilían Evans, também era uma das meninas mais lindas de Hogwarts, com seus cabelos em um bonito tom de acaju, que deciam em ondas até a cintura, e possuía os olhos verdes, que mais pareciam duas esmeraldas, por mais cafona que isso soe. Ela não era magra nem gorda, mas possuía bonitas curvas, e um barriga lisa, era bem mais alta que Alice, da mesma altura de Marlene.

Lily desceu para tomar café cantarolando, sem nem se importar com os resmungos matinais de Petúnia ("aberração .. toda felizinha só por que vai voltar para aquele hospício..")

- Bom dia! - disse dando um beijo na mãe e no pai.

- Bom dia querida, animada? - perguntou a mãe, olhando afetuosamente para a filha caçula.

- Você nem imagina o quanto - respondeu pensando divertidamente nas palavras de Marlene.

Terminou de tomar o café, e subiu para buscar seu malão e sua mochilinha. Quando voltou, o pai já a esperava no carro, e já ia fechando a porta quando sua mãe gritou:

- Não vai se despedir de Petúnia ?

- Tchau Pet! - Lily gritou sem se incomodar em sair do carro.

- Já vai tarde - Petúnia resmungou baixinho.

Quando chegou na estação King's Cross, deu um abraço e beijo estalado na bochecha do pai e saiu, empolgada para rever as amigas e os amigos. Hogwarts, sempre foi uma segunda casa para ela. Colocou o malão em um carrinho, a mochila nas costas, e saiu andando rumo a plataforma 9 e meia. Quando atravessou a barreira, olhou em volta procurando rostos conhecidos, e com um sorriso no rosto, viu Marlene tentando empurrar o malão para dentro do expresso de Hogwarts.

- Lene! - disse correndo para perto da amiga

- LILY! - e as duas se abraçaram mandando embora toda a saudade que sentiam uma da outra - Tenho TANTO pra te contar, você já viu o Diggory ? É a prova viva da minha teoria, o sexto ano definitivamente faz um bem danado - falou sem pausa para respirar, e não deu tempo para a amiga responder, pois logo quando a ruiva ia abrindo a boca, Marlene disse - depois nós conversamos direito, agora dá pra me ajudar a colocar esse malão do inferno nesse troço aqui ? - e rindo, Lily tentou ajudar a amiga

- Ok, vamos juntas no 3 - disse se preparando para fazer força

De longe, assistindo a cena divertidos, estavam eles, o desespero e a perdição da população feminina de Hogwarts: Sirius Black, Tiago Potter e Remo Lupin. O primeiro arregalou os olhos ao ver que quando Marlene se abaixou, o pedaço de uma tatuagem trouxa, apareceu no cós da calça jeans - é ele estava olhando pra lá, Sirius Black sempre será Sirius Black - teria que perguntar o que era para Lene mais tarde, pensou maliciosamente.

Sirius, não tem o posto de garanhão de Hogwarts à toa. Ele possui os mais sensuais olhos acinzentados, cabelos negros caídos displicentemente por cima dos olhos, dando um ar misterioso, tinha 1,87 de altura, e um físico de levar qualquer uma a loucura.

Tiago Potter não ficava muito atrás, com seus cabelos pretos indomáveis, seus lindos olhos castanhos esverdeados, escondidos por trás de óculos de aro redondo, seu 1,85 de altura, seu físico de apanhador e a charmosa - e para Lily irritante - mania de passar a mão pelos cabelos.

Remo Lupin, apesar da aparência um pouco abatida, encantava muitas meninas, com seu jeitinho tímido, fofo e educado, os cabelos curtos e castanhos claros, quase loiros, e olhos cor de mel. É, acho que o sexto ano também fez bem para os três.

Tiago e Sirius estavam indo ajudar a colocar os malões no "troço" quando duas figuras masculinas chegaram antes deles.

- Duas meninas lindas como vocês não deveriam ter que fazer esforço algum - disse Fábio Prewett, um corvinal, colocando o malão de Marlene dentro do bagageiro com a ajuda do irmão gêmeo, Gideon.

- Nosso dia não poderia ter começando melhor, não acha Fábio ? Ver duas beldades dessa pela manhã só pode dar sorte - disse Gideon

Lily e Marlene sorriram lisonjeadas, a segunda pensando "MERLIM, eu estou no paraíso" ao ver a, hum, saúde dos gêmeos.

- Obrigada meninos - Lily agradeceu ainda sorrindo.

- O que é isso, não foi trabalho algum - Fábio sorriu galanteador para Marlene

- Mas se vocês fazem questão, poderiam nos agradecer algum outro dia.. - falou Gideon, olhando para Lily

As duas estava surtando por dentro, começar o ano sendo cantadas pelos gêmeos Prewett estava sendo maravilhoso. Os dois tinham cabelos castanhos em um tom parecido com chocolate em um desarrumado bem mais organizado que o de Tiago, e olhos azuis. O fato de que eram batedores do time de Quadribol da Corvinal também os deixavam com um físico, digamos, agradável. O que os diferenciava era a pintinha classificada como "sexy" por Marlene, no pescoço de Gideon.

- É, quem sabe - respondeu Marlene.

- Mas agora Alice deve estar nos esperando, temos que ir rapazes - disse Lily, vendo a aproximação dos marotos - depois nos esbarramos por aí .

- Tomara que sim - os gêmeos disseram se afastando, enquanto Fábio piscava para Marlene, e as duas entraram para procurar a amiga.

Quando acharam Alice sozinha em uma cabine, as duas quase a sufocaram em um abraço apertado para logo depois começarem a dar seu escândalo, contando a situação que acabaram de passar, enquanto o expresso já se movimentava para sair da estação.

- OS GÊMEOS PREWETT ? - surtou Alice - Marlene, eu deveria ter me preparado, porque vou te dizer uma coisa: você está certíssima na sua teoria, o Frank está um pedaço do céu! E os Prewett, eu tive o prazer de dar uma boa olhada quando cheguei, isso sem falar no Thomas, que do ano passado pra cá só melhorou, e o Diggory e o Benjamin Fenwick também. Esse ano vai ser uma lou-cu-ra. Ah, eu falei pra vocês que o Frank me ajudou a colocar o malão no bagageiro ? Um fofo!

As amigas riram da sempre tagarela Alice e de sua empolgação ao falar de Frank Longbotton, sua paixão desde o quarto ano.

- Ei, sentiram saudades nossas ? - perguntou uma voz rouca e Lily se viu sendo abraçada por um par de braços muito interessantes

- SIRIUS! - Lily correspondeu o abraço, pois tinha muito carinho com ele e Remo, o que deixava Tiago indignado. Desde o terceiro ano, Lily, Lene e Alice passaram a ser grandes amigas dos marotos, mas Lily sempre achou Tiago muito arrogante, idiota e metido, enquanto Lene não suportava Sirius, que dava em cima que qualquer coisa que tivesse saia. As três não sabiam o que pensar em relação a Pedro, que só o que fazia era seguir os marotos hipnotizado e fascinado, sem nunca descordar de nada. As tão famosas brigas entre Tiago e Lilían, começaram no quarto ano, quando ele começou a chama-lá pra sair.

- E sobre o que as senhoritas conversavam, Moranguinho ? - perguntou Sirius, depois de abraçar Alice e receber um olhar mal-humorado de Lene que abraçava Tiago.

- Moranguinho ? Sério ? - perguntou Remo abraçando Lily.

- Ele está evoluindo Remo, é melhor que pimentinha e cabelo de fogo - disse Lily, se referindo aos apelidos que recebera desde que Sirius decidiu inventar um para ela.

- Você gosta quando eu te chamo de Lírio não é meu amor ? - Tiago fez graça enquanto tentava abraçar Lilían e levava um forte tapa desta.

- É Evans pra você. - falou curta e grossa, o Lírio em questão.

- Porque você não a chama simplesmente de Lily como nós seu maluco ? - sugeriu Alice, ingorando a cena.

- Simples minha pequena amiga, eu sou Sirius Black, tenho que ser original - respondeu fazendo todos rirem.

- Falando em originalidade, o que foi aquela ceninha ridícula com os Prewett ? - perguntou Tiago sério para as duas. (N/A: o treco da "originalidade" não tem nada haver, mas o Tiago é maluco mesmo)

- Rídicula ? Gideon e Fábio foram uns fofos com agente nos ajudando se você quer saber - respondeu Lene.

- Fofos, hunf, não sei por quê vocês amam tantos essa palavra. Eu sou fofo não sou ? - Sirius falou enciumado.

- Não, o Remo é fofo - disseram as duas rindo enquanto abraçavam Remo.

- Cadê o Pedro ? - quis saber Alice, mais por educação do que por interesse.

- Perseguindo a mulher dos doces provavelmente.. - riu Sirius.

E Lily que queria colocar a fofoca em dia com as amigas sem as crises de ciúme de Sirius e Tiago, explusou os marotos da cabine, com a desculpa de ter que falar algo muito importante que só meninas entenderiam.

- Ei, McKinnon, antes que eu me esqueça, queria poder ver sua tatuagem melhor depois - falou Sirius para logo em seguida fechar a porta para evitar agressões físicas e verbais da parte de Marlene

- TATUAGEM ? - perguntaram as amigas juntas

- É, bem, eu queria fazer uma surpresa, por isso não disse nada nas cartas, eu fiz um pouco depois de vocês irem lá em casa. É um síbolo japonês, quer dizer coragem. Gostaram ? - explicou, enquanto virava de costas e puxava a calça um pouco pra baixo, para que as duas pudessem ver melhor.

- Claro, é linda - respondeu Lily - mas precisava ser bem aí ?

- Acho que a Marlene conseguiu o que queria colocando tatuagem nesse lugar.. o Sirius reparou - acusou uma Alice travessa.

- Quem disse que eu fiz com essas intenções dona Alice ? Além do mais, eu queria mesmo fazer algo que me motivasse, porque pretendo fazer um teste para o time de quadribol, um dos batedores se formou ano passado e eu queria tentar a vaga.

- Eu super apóio, você é ótima Lene. Mas você tem noção de que o outro batedor é o Sirius né ? E que você vai ter que não só conviver com ele, mas trabalhar com ele. - perguntou Lily preocupada que isso não tivesse ocorrido a amiga.

- Eu sei Lil, mas acho que está na hora de tomar uma atitude. Se o objetivo da vida do Sirius é ter uma listinha cheia de meninas pra exibir por aí, o problema é dele, eu tenho que ser superior a isso. Fora que eu acho que ele vai parar de me encher o saco, agora que Fábio Prewett está na minha - completou metida.

- Você não existe mesmo Lene, mas eu adorei sua atitude. Quem sabe eu também não me acerto com o Frank esse ano ? - Alice disse esperançosamente - e outra, sem querer provocar nem nada, mas, o sexto ano fez um bem danado pros Marotos, huh ?

- Ô se fez - disse Lily para receber exclamações de surpresa das amigas que não esperavam essa resposta - que foi ? O Sirius e o Remo são lindos, a verdade é essa, e por mais que eu odeie o Potter, seria hipocrisia negar que ele é um gostoso.

- Lily se revelando, é isso aí - exagerou Marlene - é um avanço heim, deixa o Tiago saber..

- Mas ele NÃO vai saber, porque se vocês contarem, eu juro por Merlin que persigo vocês até o inferno e arranco o fígado das duas.

- Calma aí ruiva, era brincadeira.

- Acho bom que seja. Mas você não respondeu a Alice, Lene, você acha ou não que o sexto ano fez bem aos Marotos ? - provocou Lily.

- Acho. Mas vamos mudar de assunto que já falamos demais desses aí, vamos falar das nossas futuras conquistas - disse Marlene.

- Futuras conquistas ?

- Pode apostar. Desse ano o Thomas não me escapa. E eu acho que você deveria investir no Fenwick, Lily, eu juro que vi ele olhando pra nós enquanto os Prewett nos ajudavam, esses aí aliás, estão na nossa. E Alice, você se acerta com o Frank esse ano ou eu não me chamo Marlene McKinnon.

As amigas riram e concordaram, e ficaram jogando conversa fora, até a chegada da mulher do carrinho de doces, depois se ocuparam da importantíssima tarefa de fazer uma lista dos mais sexys de Hogwarts. Quando já estavam chegando em Hogsmead, se trocaram as pressas, para voltar para o castelo que tanto gostam, e inicar um ano que seria cheio de surpresas.


	2. Capítulo 2

Um pouco antes do trem chegar à estação de Hogsmead, Frank bateu na cabine em que estavam as meninas.

- Oi meninas. Ei, Alice, vim perguntar se você não gostaria de dividir uma carruagem comigo.

"Ai. Meu. Deus." pensou Alice, surtando completamente por dentro. Frank, tinha 1,80 e dividia um dormitório com os marotos, e com o Benjamin Fenwick. Ele tinha olhos e cabelos curtos e escuros, era muito educado e vinha trocando sorrisinhos com Alice desde o quinto ano, mas nunca tomou nenhuma atitude. Lily e Marlene sabiam que aqueles dois foram feitos um para o outro.

- Er, claro Frank. Vejo vocês duas mais tarde - Alice se despediu e saiu atrás de um Frank sorridente, tendo que se segurar para não começar a saltitar.

- Parece que perdemos a Alice por hoje Lene - disse Lily rindo, embora estivesse super feliz pela amiga, pois sempre torcera para que os dois se acertassem.

- Relaxa, mais tarde nós vamos fazer ela contar tudo. Agora vamos Lil, estou com um bom pressentimento. Começamos o dia muito bem, lembra ? - falou Marlene levantando sugestivamente as sombrancelhas.

Lilian às vezes se perguntava como Marlene conseguia ser tão espontânea, mas ela amava esse seu jeito espevitado, e o modo como ela dizia o que pensava.

- Tá bom sua maluca, agora vamos - e as duas sairam rindo.

Quando saiam do espresso, os gêmeos Prewet se aproximaram sorridentes, se oferecendo para acompanhá-las até Hogwarts, o que as duas teriam aceitado de prontidão se não tivessem sido interrompidas.

- Pode deixar Prewet, nós mesmos podemos acompanhá-las, mas obrigada pela preocupação - falou Tiago abraçando Lily por trás, enquanto Sirius passava o braço pelos ombros de Marlene.

- Não me lembro de ter dado permissão para que você me tocasse Black - Lene reclamou enquanto se livrava do braço de Sirius.

- Deixa de drama Lene - Lily disse com um sorriso cúmplice para Sirius que não entendeu nada."Só o que falta é ela pensar que eu gosto da Lene" ele pensou. Lily se virou com uma expressão de calma forçada para Tiago e disparou - Argh, Potter, será que dá pra você me deixar em paz, pelo menos uma vez ? Eu achei sinceramente, que você fosse crescer esse ano, e se tocar de que eu não quero nada com você, mas parece que isso nunca vai acontecer não é mesmo? E eu e Marlene estamos muito bem acompanhadas, obrigada. Vamos meninos ? - perguntou para dois morenos que estavam até então calados.

Gideon estava mais do que satisfeito ao ver que a ruiva não precisava de ninguém para defendê-la, ele nunca vira antes alguém deixar Tiago Potter sem palavras. Enquanto seguiam para Hogwarts, os gêmeos faziam gracinhas, faziam as meninas rirem, e elogiavam elas até dizer chega. As duas estava adorando, e Lily sabia que Marlene iria ficar com-ple-ta-men-te convencida. Mas ela estava certa. Fábio Prewet definitivamente tinha uma queda por Lene. E Lily sabia que as intenções de Gideon com ela não eram lá muito inocentes.

**Ponto de Vista de Tiago Potter:**

".. e se tocar de que eu não quero nada com você."

As palavras de Lily ecoavam na minha cabeça insistentemente. Será que ela falava sério? Durante os últimos dois anos, eu nunca me deixei abalar pelos foras, gritos e tapas que recebi da minha ruiva, mas dessa vez o tom de você dela, a maneira como me olhou quando disse isso, me fizeram refletir.

Eu nunca soube como ela encarava todas as minhas investidas, e não dei ouvidos quando o Aluado disse que para ela, era uma brincadeira sem graça. Por que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas ?

Desde o quarto ano, quando a vi sentada com Marlene na beira do Lago, rindo de qualquer coisa, foi que percebi o quão linda ela era, com seus olhos verdes, seus cabelos brilhando a luz do sol, parecendo mais ruivos do que nunca. A risada dela, era o som mais bonito que já tinha ouvido na minha vida. Infelizmente, apesar de conviver com Sirius e Remo, ela parecia ter por mim a mesma antipatia que Lene tem com Almofadinhas.

E eu soube que tinha me apaixonado quando comecei a precisar ouvir a voz dela todos os dias, quando ela povoava meus sonhos todas as noites e quando eu suspirava igual um babaca só por ver ela colocar uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha e uma ruguinha surgir entre suas sombrancelhas ao tentar resolver um problema difícil. Sempre admirei o fato de que mesmo sendo trouxa era a bruxa mais inteligente que eu conhecia, a compaixão que ela tinha para com os Sonserinos (embora eu discordasse completamente) e sua determinação em ajudar e defender os primeiranistas.

Sirius dizia que eu estava me tornando um viadinho.

Mas ao vê-la andar ao lado do Gideon, percebi um estranho nó na garganta. Ah, como eu queria que ela estivesse rindo para **mim**, e estivesse caminhando ao **meu** lado. "Eu achei sinceramente que você fosse crescer.. " - se ela quer que eu cresça, eu vou crescer.

**Fim do Ponto de Vista de Tiago. **

Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal, - sendo seguidas por Tiago e Sirius decididos a não deixar que os corvinais tentassem nenhuma gracinha - os gêmeos ficaram meio decepcionados ao perceber que não poderiam mais fazer companhia as duas grifinórias. Gideon então, se aproximou de Lily, e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha - bem próximo a boca se vocês querem saber - e disse:

- Nos esbarramos por aí Lily.. - ele claramente tinha a intenção de fazer com que isso acontecesse. Tiago teve de ser segurado por Sirius para não ir até lá e dizer detalhadamente o que ia "esbarrar" em Gideon se ele não parasse de babaquisse com o seu Lírio (N/A: awn gente, awn, awn). Gideon deu um último sorriso e saiu andando em direção a mesa da Corvinal.

Enquanto Fábio, preferiu se aproximar de Marlene bem devagar e sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Eu realmente espero pode conhecer você melhor McKinnon - mas Lene, que sempre foi dona de suas emoções, não se deixou abalar, deu um sorrisinho e saiu andando em direção a mesa de sua casa.

Se sentou ao lado de Lily, enquanto Tiago e Sirius emburrados se sentavam de frente para elas, seguidos por um Remo rindo da cara dos amigos. Alice parecia perfeitamente contente, sentada ao lado de Frank um pouco mais a frente.

Remo parou imediatamente de rir quando Dorcas Meadows - dividia o dormitório do sétimo ano com Lily, Marlene, Alice e Héstia Jones, tinha cabelos cor de mel na metade das costas, com largos cachos nas pontas, e olhos castanhos que refletiam seu humor - se sentou ao lado de Lene, e de frente para ele

- Oi Dorcas - disse sorrindo tímido.

- Oi Remo - Dorcas corou. Hmmm. As meninas se entreolharam. Dorcas certamente passaria por um interrogatório mais tarde, pobrezinha.

- Então, Sirius, Remo, como foram as férias ? - Lily perguntou realmente interessada, pois não teve contato com os amigos, além de uma carta de Remo e Sirius e das devidamente ignoradas cartas de Tiago.

- O de sempre Lilyzinha, Remo foi na terceira semana para a casa do Pontas e ficou até o fim das férias, acho que você não quer saber o que fizemos por lá não é ? E Pedro viajou com os pais para a França, por isso não falamos muito com ele, não é Pedrinho ? - falou Sirius cutucando o baixinho ao seu lado. na verdade, as meninas não tinham reparado que Pedro estava lá, se Sirius não tivesse falado. Ele estava, bem, comendo como sempre.

Dorcas virou para trás, deu uma risadinha e chegou mais perto de Marlene: - Lene, disfarça, mas Thomas Dunn não para de olhar para você.

Marlen virou para trás, e viu que a amiga não mentira. Deu um tchauzinho e virou para frente novamente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ficou louca ? Você não disse que desse ano o Thomas não te escapa ? - Lily sussurrou

- Disse. E pretendo cumprir. Mas quando eu me virei, Dunn aquele típico sorrisinho de conquistador. Eu odeio esse sorriso. Ele só vai ter que aprender que as coisas comigo são diferentes. - Marlene respondeu.

Todos terminaram sua refeição tranquilamente e depois de um discurso empolgado de Dumbledore, se levantaram para seguir para o Salão Comunal. Os Prewet não se aproximaram novamente, assim como Marlene não olhou nenhuma vez para Thomas. Chegaram ao quadro da Mulher Gorda e Remo, disse a senha:

- Hipogrifos coloridos.

- Certamente, querido - respondeu a Mulher Gorda, enquanto girava para que os grifinórios pudessem passar pelo buraco.

Antes de subir para o dormitório, Marlene chamou Tiago e perguntou:

- Você é o novo Capitão da equipe de quadribol não é Ti ?

O moreno estufou o peito com orgulho e respondeu:

- Sou Lene, Michael Fletcher se formou ano passado, e eu estou assumindo. Realmente uma pena, aquele cara era fantástico com uma goles na mão.

- E para quando você vai marcar os testes ? - a morena perguntou antes sem perceber a aproximação de Sirius.

- Por que você quer saber McKinnon ? Esperando uma oportunidade para me ver de short é ?

- Na verdade Black, vou tentar a vaga de batedora, e é melhor ir se acostumando com a idéia - ela respondeu.

Tiago, que não estava com saco para a discussão que ele sabia que iria começar, disse:

- Os testes serão segunda que vem Lene, eu espero que você tente e consiga, seria ótimo te ter no time. Vamos subir ok Lene ? Estamos muito cansados e tudo mais - falou já puxando Almofadinhas - boa noite, e diga para Lily que desejo bons sonhos à ela.

Chegando no quarto, Marlene viu Dorcas sentada na cama de Alice entre esta e Lily. Como ela sentira falta desse dormitório!

- Então Dorcas Meadows, acho que a senhorita sabe muito bem o que queremos saber, huh ? - perguntou Alice. Claramente, Lily já havia contado sobre a cena do jantar entre ela e Remo.

- Ah gente não é nada, mas o Remo é tão fofinho, não sei como ele veria graça em uma menina como eu. - respondeu sem graça Dorcas.

- Ficou louca? Dorcas você é linda. E eu notei que o Remo te olhou diferente hoje, acredite, eu o conheço bem. - disse Lily

- EI, acabei de me tocar: PODE IR DESEMBUCHANDO ALICE HAVEL. - surtou Marlene se jogando em cima de Alice.

- Aiiii gente, o Frank é.. é.. sei lá, ele foi uma graça comigo hoje, completamente cavalheiro, me elogiou, disse que gostaria de passar mais tempo comigo. Não estou nem acreditando meninas, só pode ser um sonho. - falou uma Alice com cara de apaixonada.

- Falando nisso Lily, o Tiago te desejou bons sonhos - lembrou Lene - ei, não faça essa cara, só estou transmitindo a mensagem. Héstia, você está tão quieta, vem pra cá garota - disse puxando a loira.

Héstia Jones, era loira platinada, magérrima - e olha que comia pra caramba - e tinha olhos verdes escuros, apesar de parecer uma modelo, era super divertida e artilheira do time de quadribol. E nunca tinha ficado com Sirius ou Tiago, por isso tinha muito respeito de sua amiga ruiva e de Marlene.

- Meninas eu não tenho o que dizer, sinceramente eu estou me divertindo observando vocês - falou balançando a cabeça - estou tão feliz por você Alice, e por você também Dorcas, concordo totalmente com a Lily: o Remo é um amor, e você é linda, divertida, por que ele não iria querer algo com você ?

- Ok, ok, então talvez eu tenha uma chance com o Remo. Vocês me ajudariam ? - perguntou uma Dorcas esperançosa.

- Dãã - fizeram coro as quatro garotas.

Depois de papear mais um pouco, as meninas se entregaram ao sono para se preparar para um novo ano em Hogwarts. No dormitório masculino, os marotos foram dormir quase imediatamente, assim como Frank e Benjamin. O dia seguinte seria bastante longo.

**N/A: **CRACK! *autora aparata*

Ooooi! Não me apresentei direito, sou nova aqui, estava completamente confusa quando postei o primeiro capítulo. Sou Giovanna Bisi, muito prazer, sou fofa e alucinada por Sirius Black e Tiago Potter (mas o Remo tem um pedaço no meu coração também, vai) e essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo. Vou começar a traduzir a fic Never Let It Go To Her Heart também.

Essa vai ser uma long fic e vai terminar quando eles sairem de deixar avisado que pretendo atualizar toda a semana (sou fofa, já disse) e agora que estou de férias, devem sair mais uns 3 capitulos.

Gente, eu sei que estou focando um pouco na Lene, mas a Lily ainda vai ter os seus momentos. E o gemeos Prewet hum? Alguém aí recusa ?

Bem, respondendo ao primeiro (e único) comentário do capitulo anterior:

**PaintedStrawberrySauce **a Lene é demais né ? Espera que ela ainda vai dar muitos foras. Fico feliz de saber que está gostando da fic.

Eu vou ficando por aqui, e quero agradecer minhas amigas **Laura Soares e Laura Toschi, **que me deram muito apoio em relação a fic, e me ajudaram a bolar algumas situações divertidas que vocês vão ver mais pra frente. Até o próximo capítulo, _muáh._

CRACK! *autora desaparata*


	3. Capítulo 3

Naquela manhã, no dormitório feminino do 6º ano da Grifinória, apenas uma menina acordou animada: Lilían Evans.

- Hey, vamos Lene acorda! - disse a ruiva sacudindo a amiga - Lice, Dorcas, Héstia, vamos, vocês vão se atrasar! - e depois, vendo que não tinha obtido sucesso algum, resolveu tentar uma última vez - Tudo bem, eu tentei, _aguamenti! - _disse, fazendo um jorro de água sair de sua varinha em direção a Marlene.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! - disse a morena caindo da cama, com os cabelos molhados - LILIAN EVANS, FICOU LOUCA ?

- Você não me deixou escolha Lene - respondeu Lily divertida para depois completar mais alto - e acho melhor as senhoritas acordarem logo porque vocês sabem o quanto a Marlene demora no banheiro.

Ela não precisou dizer mais nada, no segundo seguinte Alice - que era super vaidosa - e Marlene corriam até o banheiro para ver quem entra primeiro.

- AHÁ - foi só o que ouviram de dentro do banheiro, quando Alice conseguiu entrar.

- Vamos Alice, não é justo, a Lily me molhou toda, eu tenho que secar o meu cabelo e não é pouco cabelo não - implorou Marlene batendo na porta, mas esta sabia que era uma causa perdida. Héstia e Dorcas acabaram acordando com o barulho para a alegria de Lily.

**Enquanto isso, no dormitório masculino, 6º ano, Grifinória..**

TRIIIIIIIM.

O único que levantou ao ouvir o despertador, foi Remo e decidiu que antes de tentar acordar os amigos era melhor fazer sua higiene matinal, pois quando Sirius resolvesse usar o banheiro, iria demorar uma eternidade pois de acordo com este: "não posso decepcionar as minhas fãs"

Depois de estar devidamente pronto, foi acordar os outros marotos: - ei, Pontas, acorde - tentou jogando um travesseiro no maroto de cabelos completamente despenteados, que dormia atravessado na cama - Pontas, você sabe que a Lily desce para tomar café cedo - e ao ouvir isso, Tiago se levantou dizendo:

- Já acordei - e foi em direção ao banheiro. "Mais fácil do que eu pensei que seria" pensou Remo "vamos ver se tenho a mesma sorte com o Sirius"

Enquanto Remo ia em direção a bagunça que era a cama de Sirius, Benjamin e Frank acordavam.

- Sirius já acordou ? - perguntou Frank se espreguiçando.

- Ainda não, mas o Tiago está usando o banheiro - respondeu Remo enquanto batia em Sirius com um travesseiro, mas o moreno nem se mexia.

- Ótimo - disse Frank enquanto Tiago saia do banheiro passando a mão pelos cabelos tentando domá-los "Nem sei porque ainda tento" pensou Tiago, desistindo.

Benji, vendo que Remo não estava tendo avanço algum tentando acordar Sirius tentou ajudar: - Ei Sirius, o que a McKinnon está fazendo na sua cama de calcinha e sutiã?

- O QUÊ? - disse Sirius pulando da cama e olhando em volta

- Valeu, cara - agradeceu Remo.

- Não há de quê - respondeu Benji entrando na banheiro, enquanto Frank que havia saído, disse:

- Vejo vocês no Salão Princípal. Ah, bom dia Sirius - e fechou a porta.

- Vocês são muito engraçadinhos mesmo - disse Sirius irritado enquanto abria seu malão e procurava suas vestes no meio da bagunça.

Tiago já descia as escadas em direção ao Salão Principal na esperança de encontrar Lily, enquanto Sirius se trancava no banheiro e Remo acordava Pedro.

**No Salão Principal..**

Lily, Alice e Marlene se sentavam à mesa da Grifinória. Dorcas e Héstia ainda estavam no dormitório se arrumando, pois só conseguiram entrar no banheiro depois que Marlene secara seus cabelos e se maquiara, ou seja, uma meia hora depois.

- Ugh, McGonagall deve estar querendo me matar. Dois tempos de Poções logo na segunda-feira! - reclamava Marlene olhando seu horário - pelo menos não temos História da Magia

- Não sei do que vocês tanto reclamam, nosso horário está perfeitamente aceitável. Vejamos, ainda temos um tempo de Transfiguração, dois de Feitiços e eu tenho Estudo dos Trouxas - disse Lily

- Francamente Lily, você diz isso porque Slughorn e Flitwick te amam. E por que você ainda faz Estudo dos Trouxas - perguntou Alice

- Porque, acho fascinante ver o mundo dos trouxas do ponto de vista bruxo. E Slughorn e Flitwick gostam de mim, porque sou uma boa aluna, só isso. - respondeu a ruiva.

- Bom dia Lírio! - disse Tiago sentando-se de frente para Lily, ao lado de Marlene.

- Você sabe que é Evans para você, Potter. - respondeu Lily sem se incomodar em olhar para o maroto.

- Bom dia Tiago - disseram Alice e Marlene - quem está fazendo drama agora Lily ? - perguntou a morena.

Quando Frank chegou ao Salão Principal sentou-se ao lado de Alice, Remo, sentou-se do outro lado de Lily e Sirius percebendo os olhares dos gêmeos Prewett sentou-se imediatamente do outro lado de Marlene. O resto do dia transcorreu normalmente, com Lily sendo abraçada pelo nada discreto Prof. Slughorn, e Tiago tendo recebido 3 foras desta, o que dava um total de 456 foras desde que ele começou a chamá-la pra sair - é, Sirius estava contando.

Ao fim do dia Lily entrou exausta pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, e encontrou Sirius sentando em um dos sofás, era uma oportunidade perfeita para perguntar sobre o que ela estava desconfiando. Lily deitou-se no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Sirius e disse:

- Sirius, se eu te fizer uma pergunta, você me promete que responde com sinceridade ?

- Claro, tomatinho - respondeu afagando os cabelos ruivos da melhor amiga.

- Tomatinho ? Acho que vai ter que continuar tentando Sirius - falou rindo - mas, eu queria saber, você está gostando da Marlene ?

- Não! O quê ? Espera, como assim ? Quer dizer, não! Mas parece que eu estou ? - respondeu Sirius, confuso.

- Calma, não parece não. Mas é que eu sou sua melhor amiga, e melhor amiga da Lene também e tem aquilo de intuição feminina e tudo. Como você explicaria a implicância que tem com Fábio Prewett ? Pra mim é ciúmes, e isso me faz pensar que gosta dela. - disse Lily, séria.

- Então você admite que o Pontas gosta de você ? Ora, aquilo é ciúmes não é ? - replicou Sirius.

- Não fuja do assunto Black! E aquilo não é ciúmes e ele nem gosta de mim, só não aceita que alguém já tenha dito um "não" para ele - respondeu Lily.

- Ok, eu tenho que admitir que tenho reparado sim, na Marlene, em como ela é linda, e tenho sentido ciúmes do Prewett, mas não tenho certeza nenhuma dos meus sentimentos Lily, quero dizer: Sirius Black é de todas! - falou ele e completou - mas só estou dizendo isso porque confio que você não vai contar para ninguém!

Mas Lilian não pode responder, porque nesse momento, Marlene entrou pelo buraco do retrato se jogando em uma poltrona próxima a onde estavam os amigos e disse:

- Não sei como você consegue gostar de Poções Lily, francamente, uma redação de 30 centímetros sobre as propriedades do bezoar logo no primeiro dia!

- Não comece Lene, não há dificuldade alguma, e não, eu não vou deixar você copiar a minha. - respondeu Lily

E logo depois, mais 3 marotos entraram no Salão Comunal, Tiago arrastando Remo pelo braço e Pedro seguindo os dois, fascinado como sempre.

- Lene, Almofadinhas, eu tenho que falar com vocês, agora - falou Tiago - lá em cima.

- Como assim lá em cima, Potter ? Lene, é o dormitório masculino, você não pode ir lá - disse Lily

- Ora, vamos Lil, não é como se eu nunca tivesse entrado no dormitório masculino - respondeu piscando, enquanto Sirius fechava a cara - eu volto logo.

E no dormitório dos meninos, depois de fechar a porta Tiago apontou sua varinha para ela e disse:

- _Abaffiato _- e se virou para os amigos - Eu preciso de ajuda.

- Eu sempre soube disso Pontinhas, mas em quê, mais especificamente você precisa de ajuda ? - falou Sirius, no que Marlene revirou os olhous e disse:

- Não é meio obvio ?

- Ele quer ajuda para conquistar a Lily - completou Remo.

- É. Eu não sei mais o que faço, eu disse que não iria desistir e não vou, mas eu achei que com o tempo ela iria ceder, não é possível que ela ainda pense que eu estou brincando, quero dizer, ninguém leva _quatrocentos e cinquenta_ foras e continua insistindo - disse Tiago.

- Quatrocentos e cinquenta _e seis -_ corrigiu Sirius.

- Você alguma vez, parou para prestar atenção no que ela diz Pontas ? - perguntou Remo, ignorando Sirius.

- Aluado, eu presto atenção em _tudo_ o que ela diz - respondeu.

- Então o problema deve ser com o cérebro mesmo - disse Lene - mas me deixa te ajudar: ela te pede pra chamá-la de Evans, você a chama de Lily, Lírio, minha ruiva. Ela não suporta o fato de que você está com uma garota diferente a cada semana. Ela fica irritada com você azarando pessoas pelos corredores e reclama de você se exibindo por aí com aquele pomo.

- Você quer dizer que eu teria que chamá-la de Evans e não azar ninguém, nem mesmo o Snape ? Eu não fico me exibindo! Brinco com o pomo para me distrair. Escute Lene, eu não estou saíndo com ninguém e nem pretendo, já percebi que ficar com várias não vai tirá-la da minha cabeça - falou Tiago.

- Isso é bom. E sim, eu sugiro que você se segure nas azarações e chame-a de Evans. E pare de chamar ela pra sair também, acredite, ela reclama, mas vai sentir falta - falou Marlene - também não acho que você deva parar de brincar com o pomo, faz parte de quem você é.

Sirius, Remo e Pedro ficaram calados. Sirius iria sugerir que agarrasse ela ou mandasse flores, Remo não via forma melhor de dizer tudo isso do que Marlene e Pedro só ouvia tudo com atenção. Quando os 4 desceram Tiago deitou-se na cama, pensando. Pedro foi para a cozinha e Marlene e Remo sentaram-se com Lily e Dorcas que havia chegado a pouco tempo.

- Almofadinhas, aonde você vai ? - perguntou Remo ao ver Sirius se dirigir ao buraco por trás do quadro.

- Encontrar com Amanda Flin, da corvinal - respondeu dando um sorriso enquanto saia.

- Típico - falou Marlene enquanto Remo balançava a cabeça murmurando "esse aí não tem jeito.."

- Então Dorcas, como eu ia dizendo, o Remo também é ótimo em Poções e adoraria te ajudar não é mesmo Remo ? - disse Lily vendo uma oportunindade de juntar os colegas

- Ahn, claro. Precisa de ajuda na matéria Dorcas? - respondeu ele corando.

- É, bem não sou muito fã da matéria ..

- Ei, olhem! o Tiago colocou a data para os testes para o time de quadribol - disse Marlene olhando o mural enquanto assinava seu nome na lista de incrições - e também foi marcada a data para o primeiro passeio a Hogsmead!

- Já ? Para quando é ? - perguntou Lily

- No segundo fim de semana - respondeu Lene, pensando nos gemêos Prewett. Parece que ela não iria ao povoado sozinha desta vez. Muito menos Lily.

Um pouco mais tarde Héstia apareceu e ficou com os demais no Salão Comunal conversando sobre amenidades, e depois todos foram dormir. Alice chegou um pouco depois, pois ficara passeando pelos jardins com Frank. Sirius chegou bem mais tarde, pensando nas palavras de Lily de mais cedo.

**N/A: **CRACK!

Demorei muito ? Esse capítulo ficou menor do que eu pensava, mas o próximo deve ficar bem grandinho. Os testes de quadribol vão ser provavelmente no capítulo 5.

Queria resaltar a homenagem discreta a minha amiga Amanda. Tudo bem que ela ama é o Tiago, mas eu dúvido que você vá reclamar de ter ficado com Sirius Black. SIRIUS BLACK, meu amor, eu te fiz um favor e tanto, por que aquele homem deve ter uma pegada..

Enfim, respondendo aos comentários:

**PaintedStrawberrySauce: **esses gêmeos são uma loucura né ? Que bom que você vai acompanhar a fic, eu fico muito feliz, de verdade.

**: **Não me dê falsas esperanças! Melhor do que as fic que você já leu ? Você não imagina a minha felicidade ao ler isso, sério. Prometo que atualizo toda a semana!

Até o próximo capítulo, beijos!

CRACK.


	4. Capítulo 4

O segundo dia de aula em Hogwarts foi a mesma monotonia de sempre e os professores davam a impressão de que os NIEM's eram esse ano, pois estavam pegando pesado, passando deveres sem piedade. A única que estava amando, era Lilían Evans. Claro.

Mas na quarta feira, em um momento de puro tédio em uma aula de História da Magia enquanto Binns falava monotonamente Lily e Marlene trocavam bilhetinhos.

(N/A: itálico é a Lily e negrito é a Lene)

**Lily, não vai me dizer que você está prestando atenção, por favor.**

_Eu bem que estou tentando Lene, mas desisto._

**Que bom! Quer continuar aquela lista que fizemos no Expresso vindo pra cá ?**

_Os Mais Sexys De Hogwarts ? Continuar o quê Lene? Já acabamos. _

**Ah Lil, não seja chata, ainda temos mais um tempo e meio de pura chatice. Que tal se adicionarmos comentários ? **

_Tá._

Os Mais Sexys de Hogwarts

por: Lilian Evans e Marlene McKinnon

**1. Thomas Dunn.**

Marlene: Tudo bem, eu ouvi dizer que ele é um idiota, mas ninguém nesse mundo pode negar o quão lindo ele é, com aqueles olhos azuis e aqueles cabelos loiros.

Lily: Ele é um idiota ? Mas você não tinha dito "desse ano o Dunn não me escapa" ?

Marlene: sabe Lil, todo idiota precisa de uma mulher pra mostrá-lo como as coisas são. Discorda da colocação dele na lista ?

Lily: você sabe que não, que eu morro de vontade de passar a mão naqueles fios loiros.

**2. Sirius Black:**

Lily: nem vem Lene, você tem que admitir, eu considero o Sirius como um irmão mais velho mas ele é um pedaço de desvio de caminho.

Lene: Tá admito. Mas precisava ser em segundo ?

Lily: me diz então quem você colocaria em segundo.

Lene: Os Prewett.

Mas nesse momento, uma mão surgiu por entre as duas, e Marlene segurou o papel, enquanto as duas olhavam para trás para ver um Sirius debruçado sobre a mesa esticando a mão e um Tiago com cara de confuso.

- O que você quer Sirius ? - sussurrou Lily

- Ele estava entediado e resolveu prestar atenção no que vocês duas tanto escreviam aí. Acho que alguma coisa que ele viu foi interessante - respondeu Tiago, em um tom educado.

É verdade que Lilian estava estranhando, que já estavam no terceiro dia de aula e Tiago ainda não tinha azarado ninguém, nem a chamado pra sair. Tudo bem que ele ainda brincava com aquele pomo idiota se exibindo por aí e aquela mania idiota de mexer no cabelo de 5 em 5 minutos. MMas era um avanço. E ela sentia falta daquela atenção, embora não admitisse nem para si mesma.

- Qual seu problema Black ? - perguntou Marlene, também sussurrando.

- Eu vi meu nome aí, e vi a palavra "sexy" também, quero saber o que é - respondeu o moreno de olhos acinzentados, ainda esticando a mão, como se as amigas fossem entregar o papel para ele.

- Vai morrer tentando Black.

- Sinto muito Sirius.

Depois de dizer isso, se viraram para frente novamente um pouco mais juntas para que Sirius não conseguisse ler e continuaram de onde pararam.

Lily: Ok então, gêmeos Prewett em segundo lugar. Algum comentário ?

Marlene: Só um: atenção para o detalhe de que os dois são batedores desde o terceiro ano, o que faz com que os dois tenham um físico invejável.

Lily: o Sirius também é batedor .. e desde o segundo ano.

Marlene: Pode ir parando com as suas insinuações, Srta. Evans. Então a lista está:

**1. Thomas Dunn**

**2. Fábio e Gideon Prewett**

**3. Sirius Black **

Marlene: quem mais estava na lista ?

Lily: se não me engano estavam o Frank, Remo, Diggory, Fenwick, Warrington e acho que era só.

Marlene: o Potter também Lily não se faça de boba. O que você acha dessa ordem: Potter, Remo, Fenwick, Warrington, Diggory e Frank.

Lily: Concordo. O Potter não merece tanto crédito assim, mas não adianta discutir com você.

O resto da aula passou lentamente como sempre, e Lily e Marlene conseguiram comentar o estilo e o físico de cada um da lista, com Sirius se esticando para ver atrás, é claro.

- Anda Lene, me deixa ver vai, eu juro que não vou rir. - Sirius não parou de encher o saco pelo resto do dia.

- Por que você não vai encher o saco da Lily heim ?

- Porque eu sei que a Lily é irredutivel, mas se eu encher muito o seu saco você acaba cedendo - ele respondeu na maior cara de pau.

Tiraram o tempo livre entre o fim das aulas e o jantar, para adiantar os deveres. Bem, para Marlene, Pedro, Sirius e Tiago significava tentar copiar de Lily e Remo. Depois de terem feito os deveres de Transfiguração e uma redação particularmente difícil sobre Feitiços, eles se dispersaram pelo Salão Comunal. Exceto Pedro, que foi para as cozinhas, sem paciência para esperar o jantar.

Marlene se jogou em um dos sofás, completamente cansada, com Sirius em seu encalço, querendo ler o tal papel. Tiago fez o mesmo em outro sofá, ignorando o resto. Mas Lily reparou Remo em um canto distante, olhando melancólicamente pela janela.

- É semana que vem não é, Remo ? - Lily perguntou, abraçando carinhosamente o maroto.

- É .. - ele respondeu sem animação alguma, mas se sentindo reconfortado pelo abraço.

- Eu sinto tanto que isso tenha acontecido com uma pessoa tão boa como você Remo. Porque você não é um monstro, longe disso. Você é uma das pessoas mais decentes que eu conheço.

Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até que Remo resolveu falar:

- Sabe Lily, eu agradeço todos os dias por ter amigos como vocês. Se não fosse pelos meninos, eu não sei o que seria de mim, eles tornam tudo mais fácil. E por você, por me dar tanta força.

Nesse momento, Dorcas e Héstia entraram no Salão Comunal, e Dorcas se congelou ao ver a cena. Ela sabia que Lily e Remo eram muito amigos, mas isso mexeu com ela. E Lilian viu.

- Espere um segundo Remo - disse indo atrás das amigas, que agora subiam as escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino. - Dorcas, você sabe que não é isso ..

- Eu sei Lily, mas é que eu queria que ele me desse esse tipo de atenção. Ele nunca vai reparar em mim - ela interrompeu.

- Vai sim, anda, levanta daí pra nós decermos e ..

- Sairmos daqui! - exclamou uma Marlene parecendo irritada se jogando em sua cama - não aguento mais o Sirius! Tenho vontade de dar aquela droga daquele papel pra ele, só pra ele parar de me encher o saco.

- E por que não dá ? - perguntou Héstia calmamente, enquanto procurava alguma coisa em seu malão.

- Por que não posso suportar ele mais convencido do que já é.

Lily decidiu que era melhor sair para dar uma volta com Marlene, dali a pouco o jantar seria servido mesmo. E sairam, a ruiva e a morena, de braços dados, em direção ao buraco do retrato. Com Sirius e Tiago - que estava sendo arrastado pelo primeiro - em seus calcanhares.

- Pela última vez Black: NÃO! - a morena disse saindo pelo buraco, bem no momento em que um par de gêmeos passavam por ali..

- Ele está te incomodando Lene ? - perguntou Fábio, se aproximando desta

- Quer saber Fábio ? Está sim.

- Que conhecidência, queriamos saber se vocês duas não gostariam de dar uma volta com agente pelos jardins - ele falou

- Claro que gostaríamos - respondeu Marlene, enquanto Lily assentia, e os gêmeos as ofereciam os braços, cavalheiros, deixando um Sirius vermelho e um Tiago com cara de desolado para trás.

Depois que Sirius se tocou de que existem outras pessoas além dele, é que viu a cara de Tiago e entendeu tudo. Mas o moreno de cabelos revoltos e óculos já tinha entrado novamente no Salão Comunal da grifiória e corria em direção ao dormitório masculino.

- Ei, Pontas, espera.

Já no dormitório, ele encontrou Tiago sentado em sua cama, e Remo sentado em uma cama próxima, olhando para o amigo com cara de pena.

- Eu não sei mais o que eu faço caras, não sei mesmo. Eu juro que tenho feito tudo certo, não saí com nenhuma garota e cara, você não sabe quantos convites eu recusei. Eu.. eu.. não sei.

- Vai dar tudo certo Pontas, acredite. Marlene sabe o que faz, e disse que Lil está sentindo falta dos convites, dos paparicos. Mas que não admite. - disse Remo

- Que ruiva que você foi arrumar heim Pontas. - falou Sirius, que não perde uma oportunidade.

- É, eu sei. Eu to na merda Almofadinhas.

**Depois do jantar no dormitório feminino.. **

- ALICE HAVEL - disseram Lily, Marlene e Héstia, enquanto Dorcas ria, vestindo o pijama.

- O quê ? - respondeu Alice, fingindo-se de desentendida, mas sorrindo bobamente e achando graça do modo como tinha sido recepcionada.

- A SENHORITA SABE MUITO BEM O QUÊ!

- NOS LARGOU A SEMANA INTEIRA, SOME NOS HORÁRIO LIVRES E SÓ SE SENTA COM O LONGBOTTOM NAS AULAS.

- Ai gente é que ..

- AI. MEU. DEUS. - disseram as quatro meninas juntas, entendendo tudo. - AAAAAAHH O FRANK TE PEDIU EM NAMORO

- É .. - suspirou a loira - meninas, ele é tão perfeito. Ele olha pra mim como se.. como se.. como se eu fosse a única para olhar. E se atrapalhou todo quando foi me pedir, gaguejou e tudo. Foi nessa tarde, nos jardins. Ele disse que se aproximou de mim porque sentiu a minha falta nas férias, mas não sabia o por quê. E disse que os momentos que passamos juntos são os melhores pra ele. - disse com os olhinhos brilhando, para segundo depois ser derrubada pelas amigas que pularam em cima dela, abraçando-a.

- Ai que lindo..

- Parabéns, Lice.

- Só não vá esquecer das suas amigas

- Obrigada meninas, podem deixar.

E ela não foi a única a dormir sorrindo naquele dia. Frank Longbottom quase não coneguia fechar os olhos, mesmo depois de ser chamado de maricas por Sirius e Benjamin. Quando Tiago viu aquele olhar de bobo apaixonado no rosto do amigo, lhe deu um sorriso cumplice. "Só queria saber quando as coisas vão melhorar pra mim.. " pensava ele.

**N/A: E aí ? Amaram ? Odiaram ? Só não me matem por favor, porque eu prometi que o capítulo saía anteontem. Acham que eu estou sendo muito má com o Tiago ? Coitadinho, ele ainda vai sofrer um pouco. E Alice/Frank? Sim, o "não vá esquecer das suas amigas" foi uma clara indireta a uma amiga Yasmim Bastos, que desde que começou a namorar, esqueceu completamente que existem pessoas além do namorado. Hunf. **

**Enfim, o capítulo saiu maior do que o esperado, e os próximos 3 capitulos já estão se formando na minha cabecinha. Fiquei triste que não houveram mais comentários, mas não sou aquelas autoras chatas que fazem chantagem tipo "só posto se tiverem 5 comentários" - sem ofensas. **

**Capítulo que vem: Fim de semana e testes de quadribol!**


	5. Capítulo 5

Na tarde de sexta, os marotos, Lily, Marlene, Dorcas, Héstia e Alice (acompanhada de Frank) se jogaram nos sofás do Salão Comunal da grifinória agradecendo a Merlim que a semana tinha acabado. Literalmente.

- OBRIGADO Ó MERLIM, FINALMENTE - disse Sirius, dramaticamente se jogando em um sofá, ocupando-o completamente. Alguns primeiranistas o encararam assustados.

- Deixa de ser dramático Sirius, essa foi só a primeira semana de aula - falou Alice, sentando-se no colo de Frank em uma das poltronas.

- Dramático ? Esses professores querem que agente não tenha tempo pra respirar! Tomara que sejam só porque é a primeira semana, porque se continuar nesse ritmo..

- Realmente, semana que vem começam os treinos de quadribol, se continuar assim não sei como vou contornar esses deveres absurdos - concordou Tiago

- Mas vocês dois estão melosos heim ? - disse Marlene olhando com cara de nojo para Alice e Frank

- Sinto te informar Frank, mas nós duas vamos roubar Alice esse fim de semana, só para nós, ouviu ? Vai ter que dividir sua namorada um pouquinho - avisou Lily, levantando a cabeça de Sirius que estava deitado no sofá, e sentando-se fazendo com que ele deitasse no seu colo.

- Ah, qual é meninas! Quando vocês duas tiverem um namorado, vão querer ficar o dia inteeeeeeiro com eles, e vão ficar melosas também - respondeu a loira, se aconchegando mais no colo do namorado, que assistia divertido.

- Longe de mim! Merlim não deixe isso acontecer comigo! - disse a morena - Lily, jura que me dá um tapa se um dia eu arranjar um namorado e ficar melosa ?

Sirius ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Lily deu um tapinha em sua cabeça e respondeu:

- Contanto que você jure que fará o mesmo por mim! - e Tiago não desgrudava os olhos dela.

- Isso me lembra Lil, que temos um compromisso .. - falou Marlene misteriosa, se levantado e puxando Lily

- Ei, Marlene, eu estava quase dormindo aqui sabia ? Você poderia ser mais delicada. - falou Sirius reclamando, tinha caído no chão quando Lily foi puxada.

- Onde vocês vão ? - Tiago não conseguiu reprimir a curiosidade

Lilían quase respondeu "não que te interesse Potter.." mas mordeu a língua. O maroto não tinha trocado uma palavra com ela desde terça, então respondeu:

- Andar por aí. Sabe como é, pessoas pra ver, coisas pra fazer. Até mais Potter - e saiu de braços dados com a amiga, deixando todos, inclusive Tiago, boquiabertos. Antes de as duas alcançassem o buraco do retrato ainda ouviram Sirius gritar "Você me deve um cafuné ruiva!"

Mas as meninas iam na verdade, se encontrar com os gêmeos, nos jardins. Estava um dia bonito e ensolarado, estavam em pleno verão. Os alunos não usavam nem a capa preta por cima do uniforme de Hogwarts. Chegando nos jardins, encontraram os gêmeos, ambos sem camisa, sentados na beira do lago. **(N/A: Ok gente, pra mim a Lula Gigante é inofensiva)** Lily precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes com a visão. Marlene deu um sorrisinho de lado.

- Olá meninos - falou sentando-se ao lado de Fábio, desamarrando a gravata e abrindo um botão da blusa branca - está um lindo dia, não acham ?

- Sim, está - respondeu Gideon dando um beijo na bochecha de Lily, que também tinha desamarrado a gravata

- E acaba de ficar melhor - acresentou Fábio colocando um braço nos ombros de Marlene

- Pra quê nos chamaram aqui ? - perguntou Lily sorrido, ao que Gideon respondeu puxando-a para mais perto dele:

- Para fazer um convite.

- Vocês duas nos dariam a extraordinária honra de acompanhá-las a Hogsmead fim de semana que vem ? - completou o gêmeo.

- Não sei .. - responderam as duas trocando sorrisos, deixando os dois confusos - podemos pensar ..

- Mas mudando de assunto.. como vão os treinos de quadribol ? Daqui eu tenho uma visão excelente de que vocês estão em plena forma - essa é Marlene, sem um pingo de vergonha na cara.

- Eu só tenho que concordar - falou Lily, pegando no braço que Gideon ofereceu a ela. Ficaram nessa conversa amigavel, sobre quadribol, trocando sorrisos, até que quando o sol estava se pondo, as meninas resolveram ir embora. Antes de sair, Marlene deu um beijo no pescoço de Fábio e Lily jogou um beijo, de longe. Os gêmeos sorriam, com a quase conquista. Sabiam que as duas só estavam fazendo charme.

- Eu acho que estamos enchendo muito a bola desses dois Lene - falou Lily

- Relaxa Lily, as vezes é melhor se fazer de burra, pro idiota achar que é esperto. Deixa os dois aproveitarem, porque eu não pretendo continuar com Fábio por muito tempo. Ainda tenho que dar um jeito no Dunn, lembra ? - respondeu Marlene

E não continuaram no assunto, porque no segundo seguinte, ouviram uma voz gritar animada:

- MINHAS DIVAS! - elas reconheceriam aquela voz em qualquer canto do mundo. Era Sam. Um corvinal que não escondia de ninguém sua opção sexual, deixava bem claro que era chegado num bofe! Tinha cabelos curtos e coloridos, mudava toda hora, agora estavam azuis. Sam não era o que se podia chamar de gay. Era muita mais do que isso, ele era completamente afetado, feminino, expalhafatoso, e ninguém entende muito bem porque estava na corvinal. Mas as meninas sabiam, Sam tinha uma lingua afiada, era rápido nos feitiços e inteligente. Ele tinha um piercing no tragus** e olhos claros, que ficavam entre o verde e o azul. Não tinha orelhas furadas, porque dizia que era cafonérrimo. Não tinha muitas amigas em sua casa, porque as achava muito sem sal, de acordo com ele, as grifinórias é que arrasavam.

- SAM! - as duas correram pra abraçar ele - não nos procurou a semana toda heim ? Muito bonito nos deixar com saudade - falou Lily

- Não procurei ? Vocês duas não inventem calúnias, ouviram ? Alice não desgruda no Longbottom, aliás, faz muito bem, porque ele é uma delicinha, e os professores resolveram que iam passar todos os deveres do mês em uma semana. E ainda tem o pequeno detalhe de que quando fui procurá-las na estação de Hogsmead, os gêmeos Prewet as acharam primeiro. Os dois sem camisa são uma visão não são ? - pra quem achava que Alice era tagarela, não era nada comparada a Sam.

- Como sabe que estavamos com eles ? - perguntou Marlene

- Você não aprende não é queridinha? Eu sei de tudo que acontece nesse castelo.

- Você não existe Sam, eu estava com tanta, tanta saudade! E esses cabelos ? - falou Lily abraçando apertado o amigo.

- Existo sim amor, mas sou o original viu ? Não aceite cópias. - falou, metido - é claro que vocês sentiram saudades! Meu cabelo está um luxo, podem falar - ele falou arrancando risadas das meninas, ele adorava aquelas duas - mas nada comparados a esses cabelos ruivos, naturais e maravilhosos!

- Para Samy, assim você me deixa sem graça. - falou, sorrindo a ruiva de cabelos naturais e maravilhosos.

- E não é a toa que o Tiaguito está atrás de você heim ? Aquele bofe esse ano está uma loucura, e não é só ele. Uma loucura! Falando em bofes, Mar-le-ne! Você está com tudo, garota!

- Sempre estive querido - respondeu metida, ela amava os elogios de Sam - mas está cansando minha beleza ficar aqui parada, vamos conosco para o Salão Comunal da grifinória.

Chegando lá, Sam disse nada discretamente um "UI, ADORO" quando avistou os marotos, os mesmos gemeram, sabendo o que estava por vir.

- Me deixa ver essas loiras poderosas! Héstia meu amor, me diz o que você comeu nas férias pra estar com esse corpo divino, porque eu quero também! - falou girando Héstia, que depois deu um grande abraço no corvinal - Chega pra lá Longbottom! Antes de começar a elogiar essa loira chanel digníssima que você conseguiu fisgar eu vou te avisar, que ela pode não ter irmãos mais velhos, mas tem a mim, e se você magoa-la eu te arrebento, não importando o quão lindo você seja!

Os marotos riram, apesar de tudo achavam Sam muito divertido. O que mais implicava com ele era Sirius, porque Sam não poupava elogios ao seu físico de batedor e estava sempre tentando alisá-lo.

- E Dorcas! A dona dos cabelos castanhos mais invejáveis de Hogwarts! Não, da Grã Bretanha! Você está fenomenal, e acho que o Remuxo concorda não é lindinho ?

- Ahn, claro, er - ele respondeu sem graça. Sam sabia da queda de Dorcas, e tinha certeza de que o lobinho tamém gostava dela. Ele queria juntar os dois, mas descrição não era o forte dele. As meninas simplesmente veneravam Sam, porque defendia-as com unhas e dentes, sabia tudo de moda, consolava elas e dizia as verdades que ninguém tinha coragem pra dizer, ele era o amigo gay que toda mulher quer.

Dorcas riu do embaraço de Remo, mas achou uma gracinha. As meninas haviam dito que Remo é a pessoa mais tímida do mundo, então Dorcas teria que começar a tomar atitudes. Pensando nisso, ela foi até ele, deu um beijo estalado na sua bochecha e disse:

- Awn, obrigada Reminho - e os marotos o fitaram com sorrisos maliciosos.

- Sam, hoje você dorme com agente, que a corvinal não te merece - falou Héstia se agarrando ao braço direito dele

- Isso mesmo, nós precisamos dos seus comentários na lista dos Mais Sexys de Hogwarts! - falou Marlene se agarrando ao braço esquerdo.

- PERAÍ, era isso aquele papel que você e a Lily escreviam na aula do Binns ? - pergutou Sirius, com os olhos brilhando.

- E se for ? - desafiou Marlene - e quem te garante que você está nela ?

- Pelo amor de Merlim amado Lenita! - disse Sam - fazer doce tem limite né amor ? O Sirius é sexy sim e todos os presentes aqui sabem disso, não negue - completou lançando um olhar sedutor ao moreno.

O jantar se passou como o esperado: nenhum menino de outra casa se aproximou do grupo embora todos os olhares do Salão Principal estivessem sobre elas, pois Sam estava sentado com as grifinórias, contando todos os escândalos de suas férias, fazendo as meninas rirem.

- Aí eu não pude aguentar calada né! Virei pra garota e mandei na lata: olha aqui sua recalcada, você chegue perto de mim de novo que eu acabo com esse seu feitiço de alisamento mal executado em dois tempos, depois virei e saí andando poderosa! - ele contava.

Até os marotos riam, e Tiago admirava Lily "será que algum dia ela vai rir assim pra mim ? Por alguma coisa que eu falar ? Me dói demais não poder ter ela comigo" ele pensava triste. E Sirius as encarava traçando planos e mais planos para ler a tal lista. Sim, um Black pode ser obssesivo quando quer. Quando voltaram ao Salão Comunal, Sirius tentou uma última vez:

- Sam, você poderia pedir por favor para Marlene me deixar ler a lista?

- Querido, se tivesse me pedido antes com esse olhar, eu fazia Marlene te dar até um beijo - enfiando a mão por dentro das vestes da morena sem cerimônia e pegando o papel - aproveite, benzinho.

Tudo o que ouviram depois disso foi um "SAM!" e um "Ai amor, você tem que entender que .." enquanto as meninas e Sam subiam as escadas. Lá em cima, Sam resolveu assumir um ar sério e perguntar:

- Como anda o coração?

- FELIZ E APAIXONADO - respondeu Alice

- Você não sua boba alegre, quero saber dessa morena, dessa ruiva, dessa castanha e dessa loira platinada. Lily ainda está cega ?

- Ei! Eu nunca fui ce-

- Sim, ainda está, mas vamos dar um jeito nisso. O meu coração ainda bem, saudável, bombeando sangue e não é de ninguém, obrigada. - respondeu Marlene

- Ouvi dizer que você vai dar um jeito no Dunn esse ano, vai com tudo garota! De quebra você ainda aproveita um pouco o bofe - animou-se Sam.

- Como você sabe do Dunn ?

- Meu amo-or, eu sei de tudo o que acontece aqui esqueceu? Mas eu vi você fazendo pouco caso e ele te olhando no jantar um dia desses. E o Black ?

- O que tem ele ? - ela se esquivou

- Tudo né diva, vocês dois se implicam demais, vão acabar juntos, pode escrever aí - e sabendo do escandalo que a morena daria, mudou de assunto - e quanto a essa loira poderosa ?

- Na mesma de Marlene, mas decidida a tentar algo com o Warrington - falou - porque não ?

- Abalou, super aprovo. E soube que aquela Johnson tá dando em cima dele, não suporto ela. Dorcas amor, não adianta disfarçar, seu coração é do Reminho - falou, carinhosamente.

- É .. - a menina nem tentou esconder, mas não parecia exatamente contente com o fato.

- Porque essa cara ?

- Ela tem um complexo de que ele nunca iria notá-la, mas já estamos trabalhando nisso. - respondeu Lily pela amiga

- Tá louca ? Amor, você é divina, e o Remo já está na palma dessa sua mão de princesa ok ? Adorei o beijinho de hoje, quem sabe ele não jogue a vergonha pro lado um pouco ? - e deu um sorriso carinhoso - Sem comentários pra você Lilian .. - e daí então, Lily começou a tentar se defender, o que gerou inúmeras brincadeirinhas e uma guerra de travesseiros.

Ficaram até tarde falando besteira, depois Marlene foi até a cozinha pedir chocolate para os elfos. A morena dormiu na cama com Lily, e Sam usou a cama desta. Lene estava acostumada a dividir a cama com a ruiva, pois tinham essa mania, de se abraçar uma a outra quando tinham pesadelos, ou ficavam mal, fora que costumavam dividir a cama quando dormiam na casa uma da outra. Na manhã seguinte antes de descerem para o café da manhã, Sam insistiu em fazer penteados que aprendera nas férias em cada uma das meninas, ele tinha os dedos mais ageis que elas conheciam. Ele fez nos longos cabelos de Marlene uma trança meio em forma de tiara, deixando parte dos cabelos soltos **(N/A: a imagem da trança tá nas notas, lá em baixo) **, em Lily uma trança inbutida meio de lado, em Dorcas uma trança desfiada, e em Héstia uma espinha de peixe *** Alice tinha o cabelo muito curto, portanto não era possível fazer nada disso, mas a loira não ficou triste, pois para compensá-la, Sam a encheu de elogios a manhã inteira.

Como era sábado, os alunos não precisavam usar uniforme. Lily vestiu um lindo e simples vestido branco, soltinho e de alcinhas, que ia até o joelho e realçava maravilhosamente seus cabelos ruivos em uma trança caindo sob o ombro. Marlene colocou um shortinho jeans (ela ama moda trouxa) e uma regata verde. Alice também optou por um vestidinho de verão, só que azul claro. Dorcas e Héstia também usavam shorts jeans, não tão curtos quando o de Marlene; Dorcas usava uma blusa de manga 3/4 amarela, e Héstia uma regata bege. Sam usava uma blusa rosa e uma bermuda preta, estiloso como só ele.

Quando desceram as escadas em direção ao Salão Principal, ouviram alguns meninos ofegarem e ainda um assobio de Benjamin Fenwick, que não tirava os olhos de Lily, para o desespero de Tiago _"como se não bastasse o merda do Prewett enchendo o saco me vem esse" _ele pensava, revoltado.

Remo encarava Dorcas sem se importar em disfarçar deixando-a ruborizada. Sirius nem se lembrou de gritar com Marlene pela colocação injusta na lista que ele tinha lido com os colegas de dormitório na noite anterior, ele estava quase babando naquelas pernas. Para disfarçar ele disse:

- O que é isso meninas, assim o Tiago e o Remo não aguentam - e reparando nas tranças peculiares completou - teve sessão penteado, foi ?

- Sim querido, o que eu não daria para colocar as mãos nesses seus cabelos - falou Sam, fazendo Sirius fechar a cara. Vendo que os amigos ainda estavam parados com cara de babacas, e Benjamin Fenwick com um sorriso malicioso encarando as pernas das meninas, ele disse:

- Marlene McKinnon e Lilian Evans! Vocês estão loucas ? THOMAS DUNN É MAIS SEXY QUE EU AONDE ?

As meninas não puderam conter uma risada e sairam andando rumo ao Salão Principal, com ele atrás delas ainda resmungando;

- E os Prewett ? Nem que fossem trigêmeos conseguiriam superar essa beleza máscula. Qual é, me deem um motivo!

- Black - disse Marlene, depois suspirando de impaciencia - você tem que aprender que nem todas no mundo acham que você é o ser mais bonito que já pisou em Hogwarts, ok ? Aceite isso.

Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal, foram abordadas pelos Prewett. Dorcas e Héstia (Alice tinha ficado com Frank, já que as meninas iam "rouba-la" durante o resto do dia) foram se sentar a mesa da grifinória, para dar privacidade, mas Sam queria ficar escutando a conversa, e teve que ser arrastado.

- E então .. - começou Gideon

- Nós vamos a Hogsmead com vocês - disse Lily antes que ele pudesse continuar, deu um beijo no dedo e depois o colocou nos lábios do corvinal antes de ir se sentar ao lado de Sam.

- Nos vemos por aí - disse Marlene, sem se dar ao trabalho de sequer mandar um beijo e indo sentar-se do outro lado da bixa mais querida de Hogwarts.

- São as minhas meninas! - falou Sam abraçando as duas. E nesse momento é que os Marotos, com Alice, Frank e Benji entraram no Salão Principal. Passaram o resto da manhã sentadas nos jardins a beira do lago, observando as pessoas, fazendo comentários e pegando sol. Depois do almoço, Lily sugeriu que fossem ao campo de quadribol jogar um esporte trouxa conhecido: futebol.

- Vamos meninas, semana que vem começam os testes e treinos de quadribol, e não vamos conseguir usar o campo tão cedo - depois de convencer as meninas (Sam resolveu assistir de fora), já no campo de quadribol, a ruiva explicava as regras: - o objetivo é colocar essa bola, dentro do gol do time adversário, marcando um ponto - ela conjurou uma bola e duas traves. Héstia (que também é nascida trouxa) foi explicando o jogo as outras, enquanto a ruiva posicionava as traves.

Quando iam começar a jogar, apareceram Sirius, Tiago, Remo, Benji e Amos Diggory, e Benji, que é de família trouxa perguntou:

- Vocês vão jogar futebol ?

- Sim - respondeu Dorcas - como soube ?

- FUI EU, EU AQUI Ó, PRO JOGO FICAR MAIS INTERESSANTE, ME AGRADEÇAM DEPOIS. - gritou Sam das arquibancadas.

As meninas saboreavam a idéia de ganhar dos meninos, já que o único que conhecia o esporte ali era Benji, e concordaram em jogar contra eles. Depois de explicadas as regras, começaram a jogar. A bola começou com as meninas, e Sirius tentou driblar Marlene, mas esta passou para Héstia, que vendo Tiago se aproximar, tocou para Lily que fez um gol em Amos. Ouviram um "AEE" das arquibancadas, e perceberam que Thomas Dunn, os Prewett, umas meninas da Lufa-lufa e Frank estavam assistindo.

- O QUE É ISSO DIGGORY, LEVOU UM GOL DA EVANS! - Thomas também era nascido trouxa, e explicou as regras para os demais expectadores.

O jogo continuou e as meninas estava jogando sujo, depois de fazerem mais um gol, os meninos conseguiram empatar, então começaram a mandar piscadinhas, beijos e tudo mais para distrai-los, e conseguiram ficar 3 pontos a frente. Thomas Dunn entrou no jogo dizendo que não estava aguentando a humilhação. Fábio e Gideon torciam para as meninas, se divertindo com o jogo. Depois que Dunn entrou o jogo ficou mais equilibrado, e mesmo assim, as meninas ganharam. No fim da partida já havia o triplo de pessoas nas arquibancadas, algumas quintanistas grifinórias, o resto do time de quadribol da corvinal e da lufa-lufa e alguns setimanistas. O dia se passou muito descontraído, pois continuaram pelo campo fazendo brincadeiras, depois que os expectadores foram embora, se juntaram a eles: Fábio e Prewett - que trocavam constantes olhares duros com Tiago, Amos e Thomas (que estavam afim de Lily e Marlene respectivamente) - Sam, Frank, e dois setimanistas lufos, amigos de Thomas.

No dia seguinte a notícia do jogo de futebol já havia percorrido a escola inteira, e as meninas ficaram subitamente populares. Elas estavam amando, claro. Mas não sabiam que o motivo de tanta atenção da ala masculina de Howgarts e de olhares invejosos é que os setimanistas falavam "fui muito sensual ver meninas derrotarem garotos no futebol, ainda mais com as roupas que estava usando". Os meninos tinham conscência disso, e Tiago foi dormir mais cedo, mal humorado. Remo e Frank, não desgrudavam das meninas. Mesmo tendo namorado, Alice teve que recusar 3 convites pra sair. Dorcas recebeu uns 5 convites, mas recusou todos para a alegria de Remo. Sam estava a-man-do, pois a todo momento vinham lhe perguntar os detalhes do jogo, e ele não se cansava de repetir nunca.

Aquelas grifinórias foram dormir um tanto metidas naquela noite, Marlene se sentia mais confiante do que nunca para os testes do dia seguinte.

**N/A: * CRACK* **E aí ? Podem me agradecer, demorei 3 dias escrevendo esse capítulo tentando compensar pelos outros que pra mim estão muito pequenos. O Sam é tudo ou não ? Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, mas o Sam é meu, meu e ninguém tira. Não consegui colocar os testes de quadribol nesse capítulo, mas o próximo sai logo. Me digam se gostaram tô ansiosa, hihi. Gente, não sei jogar nada de futebol, tipo nada mesmo. Sabe desastre ? Sou eu jogando, mas acho super legal as meninas jogarem.

****Piercing no tragus:**_ ./_2tJzuNed3eg/TUoQAL0ZIlI/AAAAAAAAALk/qeE8LN7Ndes/s1600/tumblr_kst50r57yL1qao302o1__

**Trança da Héstia **_/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/tran%C3%_

**Trança da Lily **_._

**Trança da Marlene: **_./-c5w2IcMvlBU/TeBfMYvb8YI/AAAAAAAABaU/_DXl0YT3uH0/s1600/5753626705_e4cd91bf02_ _

**Trança da Dorcas: **_./__

*****Gente, agora imaginem essas tranças no cabelo delas: ruivo longo, loiro platinado, negros até a cintura e castanhos, tipo os da Ashley mesmo. E o piercing como eu imagino o do Sam, é assim mesmo, argolinha, acho um luxo. **

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Rosana: **Eu também sou viciada em fics S/M L/T. Juro que não consigo imaginar a Lene de outro jeito, achei que era a única, teve uma fic em que botaram ela loira, acredita ? Próximo capítulo aqui e vou tentar atualizar mais rápido ok ? Beijos querida.

**Ana Beatriz Scalercio: **Assim você me deixa metida! Jura que vai acompanhar ? Você não sabe como isso me deixa feliz, de verdade.

**Até o próximo capítulo! *CRACK***


	6. Capítulo 6

**BÔNUS: SIRIUS LENDO A LISTA DOS MAIS SEXYS DE HOGWARTS**

Depois que inacreditávelmente Sam deu a tal lista para ele, Sirius saiu correndo escada a cima em direção ao dormitório masculino com os amigos em seu encalço, chegando lá, sentaram-se no chão debruçados em cima do papel. E a inevitável pergunta que todos fizeram, até mesmo Remo foi: Eu estou na lista ?

Depois de passar os olhos pela lista e fazer uma careta Sirius respondeu: - Estão. Menos você Pedrinho, sinto muito.

Pedro deu de ombros e voltou a saborear um sapo de chocolates observando as reações dos demais presentes. Todos prendiam a respiração enquanto Sirius lia a lista, com a cara fechada, quando de repente fez uma cara de ofendido e exclamou:

- ABSURDO! ELAS SÃO CEGAS, AS DUAS!

- O que foi Sirius ? Eu estou na sua frente não estou ? - perguntou Tiago, puxando a lista e lendo-a junto com Remo, com Benji e Frank debruçados por trás, tentando ler - Absurdo! Eu estou depois dos Prewett ? DUNN ESTÁ EM PRIMEIRO ?

- Deixa de drama, me dá isso aqui - pediu Remo, e depois de passar os olhos, deu um sorriso satisfeito ao ver que não estava tão baixo e ao ler os comentários abaixo de seu nome: "Clássico charme intelectual, um tanto misterioso, corpo satisfatório e resta a dúvida: selvagem ou não ?" O último comentário feito por Marlene, claro. - Pontas, você não leu os comentários.

- Há, a Lily me acha gostoso! - falou Benji satisfeito se jogando na cama depois de ler os comentários por cima do ombro de Remo

- O QUE ? - dessa vez Tiago tomara posse da lista, enquanto Sirius andava pelo quarto parecendo que iria arrancar os cabelos a qualquer momento - Merda, ela acha mesmo. E eu sou charmoso, sensual e um corpo "que é um pecado" acho que posso viver com isso - falou se jogando na cama também.

Frank já tinha entrado no banheiro para tomar um banho, estava satisfeito de apenas estar na lista, mas não ligava para colocação ou os comentários: o que Alice pensava é que importava pra ele.

- Vão se ferrar todos vocês! O Thomas não é isso tudo que elas falam! E o que diabos Marlene quis dizer com "dar um jeito nele" ? E o Warrington ? Onde ele é sexy ? EU SOU SEXY! - surtou Sirius, causando risos gerais.

**FIM DO BÔNUS**

Na manhã seguinte, Marlene foi tomar café parecendo estremamente confiante. E estava mesmo, com os olhares que estava recebendo. Mas somente Héstia e Lily perceberam que estava nervosa com o treino. Durante os intervalos, andando pelos corredores, as cinco grifinórias presentes na partida de futebol do sábado recebiam cantadas do tipo "Ei Lily, você bem que podia me ensinar a jogar futebol um dia desses" "Dorcas, eu iria adorar uma partida, só nós dois" e outras mais criativas.

As aulas passaram voando, e os professores definitivamente tinham passado menos deveres do que na semana passada, parece que estavam apenas assustando os alunos mesmo. Na hora dos testes de quadribol, só grifinórios estavam presentes no campo, embora fosse praticamente todos os grifinórios do quinto ano para cima.

Sirius sobrevoava o campo junto de Tiago, observando os candidatos. Sirius não precisava fazer teste algum, estava garantido no time. Uma vez no quinto ano, um sextanista exigiu que Sirius fizesse o teste como todos os outros (já que estava tentando vaga de batedor) e Sirius jogou um balaço tão forte nele, que ficou na Ala Hospitalar durante duas semanas e ninguém nunca mais o questionou.

- Então você vai mesmo fazer o teste McKinnon ? - provocou Sirius quando chegou a vez de Marlene. A morena ignorou e disse: - faça o melhor que puder Black.

Sirius sorriu e arremessou contra ela um balaço com força, não tanto quanto costumava madar ao time da Sonserina, mas bem forte. Não foi surpresa para Lily quando Marlene rebateu o balaço com muito mais força sem sequer se alterar. Os meninos na arquibancada gritavam e assobiavam. O fãn clube de Sirius que sempre assistia a testes e treinos parecia meio decepcionado.

- O que foi isso Black ? Estava fazendo carinho no balaço com o bastão ? - ela dizia.

Ele não respondeu e ainda com raiva mandou um outro balaço, dessa vez com toda a sua força. Marlene precisou se concentrar enquanto o balaço vinha em sua direção, mas o rebateu e Sirius teve que desviar dele. Parece que McKinnon ganharia mais fãns.

- Não sabia que tinha toda essa força. - Sirius falou, agora admirado.

- Existem muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe Black - e voou em direção a Lily, sabendo que já estava no time.

O time final ficou como: Tiago como apanhador, Sirius e Marlene como batedores, Héstia, Benji e um quartanista habilidoso como artilheiros e um quintanista chamado Richard. Um graça, na opnião de Marlene.

Lily tinha ficado admirada com a delicadeza que Tiago lidou com os primeiranistas que vinham fazer o teste "Eu admiro vocês por tentarem, mas acho que é muito cedo. Treinem mais, e voltem, eu sei que não vão me decepcionar. Escutem: eu mesmo não entrei para o time no meu primeiro ano." ele falava com paciência na voz, agachado em frente aos garotinhos.

A semana se passou inacreditavelmente entediante, mas as pessoas começavam a se dar conta de que haveria passeio a Hogsmead no fim de semana. Uma surpresa para muitos, é verdade. Hogwarts raramente planejava idas ao povoado no primeiro mês. Prevendo que surgiriam convites as meninas, Sirius, Tiago e Remo acompanhavam as meninas por toda a escola. Elas não estavam reclamando, é claro: os dois mais desejados de Howgarts grudados nelas para cima e para baixo.

Na quarta feira, depois das aulas Sirius andava com um braço por cima do ombro de Lily e Tiago com a mão possessivamente na cintura de Marlene. Quem não soubesse da amizade que existia ali, poderia até pensar que eram casais.

- Eu adoro isso - Marlene falou de repente. Lily deu uma risadinha.

- Isso o quê ? - perguntou Sirius

- Os olhares de inveja por estar acompanhada dos dois caras mais lindos de Hogwarts.

- Mas não mais lindos do que os Prewett e o Dunn né ? - ele respondeu emburrado. Tiago sorriu convencido, ignorando a birra do amigo.

- Supera isso Sirius.

- Você também acha, Lily ? - perguntou Tiago

- A-acho o quê ? - falou Lily confusa, e gaguejando por causa da intensidade do olhar de Tiago

- Que está com os dois caras mais lindos de Hogwarts ? - ele insistiu

- Bem, não se pode negar - quando ela disse isso, ele sorriu e ela sorriu de volta.

Muitos meninos se intimidavam com Sirius e Tiago, mas não eram todos. Amos Diggory se aventurou a se aproximar de Lily, mesmo essa estando com Sirius e perguntou:

- Lily, você quer ir a Hogsmead comigo ?

- Na verdade Amos, eu vou com o Gideon.

- O QUÊ ? - perguntou/gritou Sirius, abraçando ainda mais Lily - quando isso aconteceu ? COMO isso aconteceu ?

- Sirius, ele me pediu semana passada, e eu aceitei, simples assim - respondeu, mas na verdade olhando para Tiago que estava paralisado. Sirius e Marlene olhavam para ele também, enquanto Amos foi embora depois de um suspiro decepcionado.

Lily estava se sentindo mal por ter dito aquilo. Não por causa de Amos, ela já dispensara ele antes, mas por causa de Tiago. Ela pensava que estava ficando louca, mas jurava ter tido um vislumbre de tristeza nos olhos de Tiago. Ele parecia completamente desolado, e ela não poderia achar que era fingimento. Marlene abraçou-o forte e sairam caminhando em direção ao Salão Comunal. Sirius estava preocupado com Tiago mas não queria deixar Lily sozinha. Ele puxou-a para mais perto e também foi em direção ao Salão Comunal.

Quando chegaram lá viram Remo em indo em direção a escada dos dormitórios masculinos com olhar determinado e Dorcas sentada com cara de confusa. Quando Remo avistou Sirius e Lily perguntou:

- O que aconteceu ? Lene entrou com Pontas e os dois subiram as escadas do dormitório masculino sem olhar para ninguém.

- Ahn, é melhor você subir Aluado - respondeu Sirius e os dois subiram, enquanto Lily contava para Dorcas o ocorrido.

**No dormitório masculino..**

- POR QUE ? - perguntava Tiago - quatrocentos e cinquenta e seis! Quatrocentas e cinquenta e seis vezes, eu a chamei para sair, e levei quatrocentos e cinquenta e seis foras. Mas na primeira vez que o idiota do Prewett a convida é um "sim" sem hesitar não é mesmo ? O que ela quer de mim ? Ela não gosta do meu cabelo ? Eu raspo! Eu tô numa puta abstinência vai fazer duas semanas por causa dessa ruiva! Porque eu tinha que amar justo ela ?

Silêncio.

- Você a ama ? - perguntou Marlene com os olhos brilhando.

- Amo Marlene. Amo demais.

- Pontas você .. nunca disse isso em voz alta. - comentou Sirius, parecendo meio assustado.

- Eu sei. - ele respondeu. Remo sorriu para o amigo.

Mais silêncio.

- Tiago. - chamou Marlene - eu não sei como posso te ajudar. Nós vamos com os gêmeos a Hogsmead, mas juro que depois eu vou fazer de tudo que estiver ao meu alçance para que ela enxergue o quão perfeito você é pra ela. - Tiago sentou-se a seu lado na cama e a abraçou, depois encostou-se nela e ela ficou fazendo cafuné em seus cabelos. - e eu quero ser madrinha do casamento.

- Contanto que eu seja o padrinho. - falou Sirius descendo as escadas.

No Salão Comunal, estavam Alice, Frank, Dorcas, Héstia e Lily.

Sirius entrou explusando Dorcas e Héstia do sofá em que Lily estava e deitando-se em seu colo.

- Você me deve um cafuné - declarou o moreno.

Lily riu e ficou fazendo cafuné no maroto, que em pouco tempo pegou no sono. Quando se aproximava a hora do jantar, Tiago, Remo e Lene apareceram e Lily não conseguiu se conter, perguntou:

- Você está bem Potter ?

- Por que pergunta isso ? - rebateu ele, indiferente, mas curioso.

- Não sei, só.. você não parecia bem - todos a encaravam de olhos arregalados, e depois se viraram para Tiago, que estava sorrindo.

- Tiago - falou ele.

- O quê ?

- Me chame de Tiago. Eu não implico mais com você implico ? Embora talvez eu ainda seja meio arrogante, prepotente, cabelo de quem acabou de descer de uma vassoura, eu acho que podemos ser amigos. - ele respondeu, deixando-a surpresa. "Eu disse isso pra ele no quinto ano! Como ele se lembra ?" ela pensava.

- Tudo bem .. Tiago. - ela disse. Tiago deu um sorriso tão grande que parecia que não caberia no rosto. Era maravilhoso, ouvi-la dizer seu nome.

- Estou com fome, acho bom vocês darem um jeito de tirar o Sirius daí. - falou Héstia

- Não se preocupe. Me permite Lily ? - perguntou Tiago se aproximando.

- Er, claro - respondeu ela, tirando as mãos dos cabelos negros de Sirius.

- _Leviocorpus - _falou apontando a varinha para o amigo.

- AAAAH, TÁ LOUCO ? - ele gritou e Tiago o colocou no chão. Marlene sorria satisfeita da visão que teve de quando a camisa de Sirus desceu um pouco, quando este estava de cabeça para baixo.

Os demais riram com a maneira de Tiago de acordar o amigo, inclusive Lily, o que deixava o garoto maravilhado. Ele decidiu que dedicaria seus dias a fazê-la rir, só para admirar o quão bonita ficava sorrindo e ouvir o som de sua risada (N/A: AWWWN ).

Naquela noite, Lily foi dormir meio confusa.

Tiago dormiu surpreendentemente bem.

**N/A: * CRACK * Antes de tudo eu queria compartilhar com vocês, que eu descobri que tenho os leitores mais lindos do universo, são poucos, mas os melhores. As melhores, aliás. Em menos de 24 horas, recebi dois comentários que me fizeram sorrir tanto que vocês não imaginam, que vontade de abraçar vocês! É isso que incentiva uma autora a continuar escrevendo, a se esforçar para pensar em cenas interessantes, a perder tempo que poderia estar estudando (culpada) dando vida a esses personagens que agente ama. Quando li comecei a escrever esse capítulo, eu pretendia postá-lo ontem, mas vocês merecem um capitulo caprichado. Ficou menorzinho né ? Mas os testes de quadribol estão aí como prometido. **

**E o Tiago ? Sou só eu que tenho vontade de colocar numa sacola e levar pra casa ? Own.**

**Queria perguntar uma coisa: os links que eu postei no capitulo passado com fotos do piercing do Sam, e das tranças das meninas estão aparecendo ?**

**Ah, e vou aproveitar aqui pra fazer uma propaganda hihi, uma outra fic, que eu estou traduzindo. É só ir no meu perfil aqui no site, o nome é Nunca o Deixe Chegar em Seu Coração. É bem fofinha, e é Tiago/ Lily também. **

**Respondendo aos comentários lindos e maravilhosos que me fizeram escrever esse capítulo em tempo record:**

**Ana Beatriz Scalercio: **Também quero um Sam :( A vida é injusta né ? Pode dar quanto ataque quiser, aqui só tem maluco mesmo hahaha, mas fico feliz de saber que você está gostando. De verdade, ainda mais quando você me elogia desse jeito, faz até parecer que eu escrevo bem, vê se pode ? Eles ainda vão sofrer muito antes de conquistar essas meninas, também sou má muahaha. Me diverti demais escrevendo o capítulo cinco, e o que me faz continuar são vocês. Obrigada.

**Rosana: **Sam é vida! Marlene loira não existe, se quiserem colocar o Six com uma loira eles que inventem uma nova personagem, eu heim. Você vai me deixar metida me elogiando desse jeito! Sirius de saia ? Ia ser uma delicia, mas acho que não é pra tanto. Sirius é muito galinha, Marlene é pegadora, mas se dá o valor, não fica com qualquer um não. Espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Beijinhos tropicais e no próximo capítulo: Hogsmead! Até lá!**

*** CRACK * **


	7. Capítulo 7

As meninas acordaram cedo naquele sábado, para tomarem um bom café da manhã e começarem a se arrumar, para ir ao primeiro passei a Hogsmead do ano, estavam todas acompanhadas. Lily iria com Gideon, Marlene com Fábio, Alice com Frank, Dorcas e Héstia com Sam.

Mas se elas estavam pensando que seria uma manhã tranquila.. ah! como estavam erradas.

- Alice, você viu aquele meu sutiã preto ? - perguntou Marlene, depois de praticamente esvaziar a gaveta de lingeries da cômoda.

- Aquele que deixa os peitos mais pra cima ? - perguntou a loira chanel.

- É.

- Pra quê você quer aquele sutiã, Srta. McKinnon ? - indagou Lily com uma das sombrancelhas erguida.

- Não importa Lily, Dorcas você viu ele ?

- Não.

- Héstia ?

- Não, mas eu tenho um parecido, quer emprestado ? - ofereceu Héstia

- Tá falando sério ?

- Uhum, espera aí. Deixa eu procurar - ela disse abrindo uma gaveta e procurando, sem sucesso - meus sutiãs sumiram, não é possível, hoje de manhã mesmo quando fui pegar um, eu vi o preto que você quer e agora não tem nenhum!

- Deixa Hésty, eu pego outro - disse Lene já abrindo o malão novamente - ei, meus sutiãs também sumiram - constatou ela.

- Os meus também - disseram Lily, Dorcas e Alice ao mesmo tempo, conferindo.

- Mas o que será ... - disse Marlene sendo interrompida por uma risada completamente escandalosa vindo das escadas.

- HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

- SIRIUS BLACK!

Nenhuma das meninas contestou enquanto desciam as escadas atrás de uma Marlene enfurecida.

- SIRIUS BLACK, VOCÊ POR ACASOU ROUBOU NOSSOS SUTIÃS ?

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH - Sirius agora não era o único que ria, ele estava no chão segurando a barriga, enquanto James gargalhava tanto que teve que se apoiar em uma cadeira e Remo também segurava a barriga, tentando se controlar. O Salão Comunal estava quase vazio, e as poucas pessoas paradas ali pararam pra assistir.

- POTTER, EU QUERO OS MEUS SUTIÃS!

- REMO, EU NÃO ESTOU ACREDITANDO QUE VOCÊ COLABOROU COM ISSO! - Dorcas gritava.

As meninas gritavam todas ao mesmo tempo, e os marotos pareciam nem ligar, até que Lily e Marlene se enfureceram e partiram pra cima deles, seguidas por Héstia e Dorcas. Os meninos definitivamente ficariam com marcas.

- PERAÍ - gritou Alice, fazendo todos pararem - o que eu tenho haver com isso ?

- O que EU tenho haver com isso ? - perguntou Héstia, revoltada.

- Alice, seus sutiãns estão com o Frank, não se preocupe, ele não nos deixou olhar. E Marlene, eu adorei um certo sutiã de renda preto.. - comentou Sirius, como quem fala do tempo.

- E se nós não fossemos amigos, eu acrecentaria que um sutiã decotado branco se tornou o meu modelo preferido Lily - falou Tiago, recebendo um tapa no braço que com certeza iria deixar uma marca.

- O que vocês querem pra devolver nossos sutiãs ? - perguntou Héstia

E então todos perceberam o estranho momento em que Tiago encarava os, hum, o busto de Lily, por ela estar somente com uma regata, sem sutiã. (N/A: completamente pervertido, eu sei, mas quando estava imaginando a cena eu tive que colocar?

- POTTER!

- Ahn?

- Eu quero um beijo da Marlene - anunciou Sirius, causando praticamente a mesma reação em todos. Espanto.

- E eu quero um beijo do Orlando Bloom, e aí ? - rebateu Lily, colocando-se ao lado da melhor amiga.

- Beijo de quem ? Esse aí é de que casa ? - perguntou Tiago, já imaginando formas de deformar o rosto do tal.

- Ele é um ator trouxa, Pontas - esclareceu Remo.

- Eu só devolvo os sutiãs se a Marlene me beijar, ponto final.

E Marlene irritada com a situação, puxou Sirius pela gola da camisa e tascou um beijo nele. Como Almofadinhas não é bobo nem nada, puxou-a para mais perto pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo. Mas Marlene se afastou dele pensando "PUTA FORÇA DE VONTADE" e disse:

- Eu realmente preciso do meu sutiã preto.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, Sirius subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino, e desceu poucos segundos depois carregando um saco, e entregou-o para Marlene.

- É um prazer fazer negócio com você. - falou ela e saiu andando. Quando as meninas estavam subindo também, Tiago falou:

- Lily ? Número 40 ? Estou satisfeito. - ele obviamente não pensou nas consequencias.

Chegando lá em cima, elas se entreolharam e cairam na gargalhada, apesar de nunca admitirem, acharam muita graça.

- Eu acho que deviamos revidar - falou Héstia

- Eu também - entrou Dorcas no meio

- Héstia .. vou querer o sutiã preto. - falou uma Lily com cara de vingativa. Era mesmo uma sorte que ela, Lene, e Héstia vestissem o mesmo número. As meninas sorriram maliciosas entendendo. Depois de ficarem prontas, desceram sem olhar quem estava no Salão Comunal, embora como sempre, os olhares estivessem sobre elas. Lily vestia uma blusa verde de gola V, justa, e o tal sutiã, dando um realce especial, hã, vocês entenderam, e uma calça jeans clara. Marlene estava parecida, usava uma blusa igual, porém preta, e a calça jeans que usava era escura e rasgada nos joelhos (rasgos por Marlene McKinnon, obrigada). Héstia vestia uma blusa de mangas compridas azul, com shorts e botas. Dorcas vestia também um short, sandálias e uma bata branca, com um casaquinho leve. E por último, Alice, usando um vestido em vários tons de verde, muito bonito.

Passaram pelo buraco do retrato e deram de cara com um Sam emburrado. Aparentemente nenhum grifinório quis dar a senha para ele. Mas quando viu as meninas seu rosto se iluminou e ele começou a falar:

- COMO ASSIM ? EVANS E MCKINNON, querem matar quem com esses sutiãs ? São os que eu dei natal passado ? Claro que são. E que história é essa de beijo ? Logo em quem ! Marlene, eu só não te prendo por mais tempo porque você e a ruiva tem uns bofes para encontrar e, espero eu, seduzir. Vocês estão divinas, agora vão! - disse empurrando-as - DIVINAS! - gritou quando estavam longe.

- Vocês duas vem comigo, e me deixar a par de TODOS os detalhes. - e sem mais, puxou Héstia e Dorcas pelo braço, deixando Alice atônita - VOLTA LÁ SUA LOUCA, PEGA TEU BOFE.

**Em Hogsmead...**

- Querem dar uma volta meninas ? - perguntou Fábio. Dar uma volta, pois sim, Marlene estava bem ciente das intenções dele.

- Claro - ela tinha as mesmas intenções. Fábio puxou-a para perto, deu um sorriso ao irmão e saiu andando.

- Lily, que tal irmos a Dedosdemel e depois ..

- Nada de Madame Pudfot (N/A: assim que escreve ? fiquei com preguiça de conferir.) - declarou Lily

- Jura ? Graças a Deus, eu não aguento aquele lugar. - Gideon estava gostando cada vez mais daquela ruiva.

Na Dedosdemel, Gideon não deixou que Lily pagasse por nada, como um perfeito cavalheiro, e lhe comprou muitos chocolates. Quando foram andando para o Três Vassouras, viram Lene e Fábio se agarrando em um beco. Gideon mantinha a mão possesivamente na cintura de Lily. Chegando ao Três Vassouras, Gideon puxou Lily para uma mesa mais ao fundo. Bem no centro do pub, estavam os Marotos, e não tão surpreendentemente, Héstia, Dorcas, e sim, Sam. Héstia viu Lily e fez um sinal de positivo discreto. Tiago parecia alheio a conversa, meio áereo, e foi uma sorte que nem ele nem Sam - que faria um escândalo - os tivessem visto.

Lily e Gideon conversaram durante um tempo, com Gideon afagando carinhosamente a mão de Lily, e estavam se divertindo. Até que Gideon beijou Lily. Ela adorou. Eles ficaram durante um tempo se beijando, e então, Gideon segurou as mãos de Lily e disse:

- Você vai achar completamente precipitado, mas eu sinto que se não te perguntar isso agora vou perder a chance, e eu realmente gostaria de tentar.

Lily prendeu a respiração.

- Lilian Evans, você quer namorar comigo ? Me dá uma chance ?

**N/A: *CRACK* **

**E a resposta de Lilían Evans vocês só saberão nos próximos capitulos MUAHAHAHA Ficou pequeno esse né ? Escrevi sobre pressão, estava sendo ameaçada (SABE CAMILA). Mas o próximo capítulo vai ter drama, gritos, decisões, pitis e tudo o que vocês adoram. E vai ter mais Sam, porque agora quando eu não coloco ele/ela no capítulo o povo reclama, dá pra acreditar ? **

**Sou muito má com Tiago ? Gideon é fofo ? Marlene se deu bem ? Me deêm opniões! **

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Rosana: **alguma vez eu já disse que te amo ? Muito mesmo ? Agora eu vou me achar e declarar a Marlene super-oficialmente seu alter-ego. Thomas Dunn: imagine-o incrivelmente sexy, é necessário acredite. O Dunn ainda vai dar muita dor de cabeça no Sirius. Já vi que o Sam agora será exigido hahaha. Eu juro que já parei pra pensar bilhões de vezes, mas não consigo decidir entre o Tiaguito, o Six e o Remuxo. Espero que você goste desse capitulo, beijos.

**Ana Beatriz Scalercio: **Não dou não, ele é meu, mas aceito dividir ok ? Querida você não tem noção do quanto eu sofro enquanto escrevo as cenas, só imaginando .. Meu amor, eu sou louca, o Sirius é louco, a Marlene é louca, o Sam nem se fala, e pra ler minha fic tem que ser louco! Não consegui entrar no Pottermore e estou completamente frustrada! Tenho, é .com, vou seguir você, me manda uma ask, e tenho o tumblr que é só de textos meus .com. Beeijos.

**Até o próximo capítulo! *CRACK***


	8. Capítulo 8

- Não sei se é ma boa idéia, Gideon... começamos a sair agora e-

- Lily, eu não estou te pedindo em casamento. Mas eu gosto muito mesmo de você, e quero tentar. Por favor, me deixar tentar.

- Eu... eu aceito.

**Mais Tarde No Salão Principal - Hora do Jantar (Ponto de Vista de Tiago Potter)**

Eu vi ela entrar no Salão de mãos dadas com o Prewett. Ela parecia um anjo. E então, enquanto eu esperava o momento em que ela iria se separar dele, e vir sentar _comigo _(tudo bem, não comigo, mas perto _de mim_) esse momento não aconteceu. Ela se sentou ao lado de Gideon. E depois, eles se beijaram.

Eu nunca senti nada parecido. Passei a tarde inteira desejando que Lily estivesse comigo, pensando no que aquele palhaço tentaria com ela... e ele estava beijando-a. Beijando a _minha_ Lily. _Na minha frente. _

Foi a primeira vez na minha vida que senti raiva, dor, tristeza, confusão, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Fui completamente tomado por impulsos e me levantei, nem tinha percebido que todos me encaravam. Andei até a mesa da Corvinal e separei os dois, puxando aquele imbecil pra longe da minha Lily.

- O que significa essa palhaçada ? - perguntei, puto da vida.

- O que foi Potter ? Eu tenho todo o direito do mundo de beijar minha namorada.

Minha namorada. Essas duas palavras se referiam a_ minha Lily_. E não era eu quem dizia.

_Minha namorada. _

- Isso é verdade ? - perguntei, agora olhando para Lily.

- Tiago .. - ela começou.

- É verdade ? - interropi, dessa vez falando um pouco mais alto. Senti a mão de alguém no meu ombro, não precisei olhar pra saber quem era. Obvio que Sirius estaria ao meu lado em um momento como esse.

- É - ela me respondeu, olhando nos meus olhos, como se pedisse perdão. Como se sentisse _pena. _

- Não vou mais atrapalhar vocês, se é assim. Com licença. - eu disse dando as costas, sacando a varinha e convocando minha vassoura.

- Tiago, espera - ouvi Lily dizendo, atrás de mim. Mas não importava. Se um não quer, dois não ficam, isso significa que ela tinha aceitado a rídicula proposta daquele moleque metido a inteligente.

**Ponto de Vista de Lily Evans.**

- Tiago, espera - disse me levantando, e Gideon segurou meu pulso

- Deixa ele Lil...

- Você não se atreva a chamá-la de Lil seu trasgo manco, eu ainda vou ter uma conversinha com você - disse Sirius, encarando Gideon com raiva. Ele devolveu o olhar, mas não disse nada - Lily, não. Não adianta, ele precisa esfriar a cabeça.

Nesse momento, Marlene se levantou da mesa da Grifinória, e olhou aflita para Sirius. Ele fez que não com a cabeça, e ela se sentou novamente, meio hesitante.

- Sirius, eu preciso falar com ele - e era verdade, eu nunca pensei ter visto aquele olhar. Ele parecia estar sob tortura.

- Você não deve satisfações ao Potter - Gideon tentou mais uma vez.

- Ah, CALA BOCA SEU FILHO DE UMA PUTA. - dessa vez Sirius perdeu o controle

- COMO É QUE É ? - dessa vez Gideon se levantou, e Fábio, que assistia a tudo sério, também.

- Chega. - falou Marlene, que mesmo em um tom não muito alto, causou um efeito que só ela conseguia. Eu corri em direção ao campo de quadribol.

Tiago estava lá, fazendo manobras que eu nunca tinha visto antes, parecia tomado pela raiva, tamanha era a força de suas curvas. Depois, aterrisou, abriu uma caixa que eu não tinha reparado antes, e de lá, sairam dois balaços. E ele segurava o taco de Sirius. Tentei gritar, ele não conseguiria tomar conta de dois balaços sozinhos, iria se machucar.

Mas ele me surpreendeu. Ele rebatia os balaços com tanta destreza e força, que eu nunca tinha visto nem em Marlene. Depois de um tempo, gritei seu nome outra vez. Ele olhou pra mim, e aterrisou bruscamente ao meu lado.

- Mas que DROGA, Lily. O que você quer ? Não deveria estar com o seu namorado ? - ele perguntou, jogando a vassoura com violência no chão.

- M-mas, você parecia tão mal, e-e..

- E o que ? Porque você não pensou nem um pouco em mim quando disse "sim" pra ele, pensou?

- Qual o seu problema, _Potter ? _

Ele deu uma risada de escarnio.

- Qual o meu problema ? QUAL É O MEU PROBLEMA ? Eu vou te contar qual é o meu problema _Evans._ O meu problema, é que depois de levar quatrocentos e cinquenta e seis foras, você me diz sim pro primeiro imbecil que aparece!

- MAS VOCÊ DISSE QUE QUERIA SER SÓ MEU AMIGO!

- EU NUNCA VOU QUERER SER SÓ SEU AMIGO LILY, VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE ? QUE TIPO DE IDIOTA MASOQUISTA CORRE ATRÁS DE UMA GAROTA POR 3 ANOS ? QUE TIPO DE IMBECIL NÃO SE DEIXA NÃO DESISTE MESMO DEPOIS DE TER O EGO COMPLETAMENTE FERIDO DEPOIS DE TANTOS FORAS ? QUE TIPO, PORRA ? EU! PORQUE EU SOU UM BABACA, MAS EU SOU UM BABACA QUE É LOUCO POR VOCÊ. ESSE É O MEU PROBLEMA. - e acertou um balaço que estava vindo na nossa direção. Depois virou as costas, e foi em direção ao vestiário.

Começou a chover. Será que assim, ninguém perceberia as lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto ?

**Fim do Ponto de Vista de Lily Evans. **

Benjamin Fenwick estava andando em direção a Torre de Astronomia, pois pretendia encontrar uma menina lá, quando ouviu um choro baixinho. Abriu a porta, e viu Lily Evans, sentada em um canto, enquanto deixava que as lágrimas transbordassem sem vergonha.

- Ei, o que houve Lils ? - disse sentando-se ao seu lado - o que aconteceu ?

- P-potter g-grit-tou comi-igo - ela disse soluçando, e depois começou a chorar ainda mais.

- Ele o que ? - perguntou, surpreso, mas vendo que a ruiva agora chorava mais alto, não suportado ver uma das meninas mais fortes que ele conhecia naquele estado, abraçou-a pelos ombros, e deixou que ela encharcasse sua camisa - sh, sh, está tudo bem Lily, pode chorar.

Durante mais uma hora e meia, Lily chorou. Como nunca tinha chorado antes. E ela não sabia o por quê. Ela realmente gostava de Gideon, mas se sentia mal por Tiago. Ela tinha que considerar, que afinal, todos os convites não eram brincadeira. Talvez o maroto gostasse mesmo dela. Merda, logo agora que ela achava que eles poderiam ser amigos.

Mas o que mais mecheu com ela, foi o fato de Tiago ter gritado. Ele nunca, _nunca, _gritou com ela antes. Nunca mandou nenhuma expressão de raiva sequer. Ela nunca imaginou que isso fosse acontecer um dia.

Quando a tal menina apareceu, Benji dispensou-a na hora. Depois de se acalmar e contar tudo para ele, ele a acompanhou até a torre da Grifinória. Ela dormiu abraçada a Marlene, que entendia o pedido silencioso da amiga, para que não fizesse perguntas.

**No Dormitório Masculino**

- Você come merda, Potter ? - disse Benjamin assim que entrou no dormitório, encarando Tiago, que estava com a cara no travesseiro, enquanto Sirius e Remo estavam sentados na ponta da cama - sabe onde eu estava nas últimas duas horas ? Na Torre de Astronomia.

- Ninguém quer saber dos seus encontros Benjamin.. - Sirius começou

- Pro inferno com os meus encontros. Eu estava com a Lily. Ela está arrasada, chorou na minha camisa por horas, disse que você gritou com ela.

- Eu fiz a Lily chorar ? - perguntou Tiago, tirando a cabeça do travesseiro. Ele tinha os olhos vermelhos.

- Você gritou com ela ? - perguntou Sirius, recebendo um "agora não" de Remo.

- Fez. Você é um idiota. Ela disse que nunca pensou que ouviria você falar daquela forma com ela. - respondeu encarando o maroto de cabelos espetados.

- Benjamin, tudo o que o Pontas não precisa é ouvir que é um idiota, olhe pra ele - falou Remo, defendendo o amigo.

- Mas eu sou Aluado. Sou um idiota. Dos grandes. Sou um babaca, um merda do pior tipo. Eu fiz minha Lily chorar. - disse começando a chorar também - eu nunca quis gritar com ela cara, mas naquele momento eu estava com tanta raiva, que não consegui evitar. Eu juro, que daria tudo pra voltar atrás agora.

Sirius abraçou o melhor amigo, e Tiago soluçava. Em uma situação normal, Tiago iria chamar Sirius de boiola, socá-lo e zoa-lo com o carinho que só melhores amigos tem. Mas não naquele momento. Ele estava arrasado. E passou quase a noite inteira em claro.

A partir daquele dia, Benjamin Fenwick desenvolveu um forte instinto de proteção em relação a Lily Evans. Agora, ela era como a irmã menor que ele nunca teve.

**Na manhã seguinte. **

Tiago acordou Sirius e Remo, dizendo que Gideon estava sozinho, em um dos corredores do terceiro andar, provavelmente indo para o Salão Principal

- O que quer fazer ? Bater nele ? - perguntou Remo

- Eu to dentro - disse Sirius, calçando os sapatos e procurando uma camisa.

- Não, nada disso. Almofadinhas cala boca. Eu não vou interferir na felicidade da Lily, mas vou deixar bem claro, que se ela derramar uma lágrima sequer por causa dele, ele morre.

- Então eu também vou - falou Benji, acordado.

Nenhum deles contestou. A forma como Benji havia vindo tirar satisfações por Lily na noite passada, não deixava dúvidas.

- Prewett!

- O que é ? - respondeu sem hesitar, mas com certo receio, ao ver 4 grifinórios vindo em sua direção parecendo bem decididos.

- Vim cobrar minha conversinha - falou Sirius

- E eu acho melhor você prestar atenção - disse Remo

- Porque é como se nós fossemos os irmãos mais velhos da Lily, ouviu ? Não dois, não três, mas quatro - completou Benji

- Só quero deixar claro, que se você a machucar, de qualquer forma que seja .. - falou Tiago enquanto Sirius fingia rebater um balaço, dando a entender que seria isso que aconteceria a Gideon.

- Ei caras, eu não estou brincando com a Lily, eu realmente gosto dela. - falou Gideon

Tiago deu uma risada de deboche. Ninguém no mundo gosta dela como ele gosta.

- Só espero que seja firme no que está dizendo. Se algum dia ela derramar alguma lágrima por sua causa, umazinha sequer, você _**morre. **_- disse Tiago e depois deu as costas. Foi em direção aos jardins.

- Está avisado. - disse Sirius - a Lily é uma pessoa incrível, deve ser tratada como uma rainha, nada abaixo.

- Eu não me importaria de usar a Maldição Cruciatus em qualquer pessoa que fizesse mal a ela - falou Remo.

- Espero que tenha captado a mensagem - falou Benjamin. E os três sairam andando.

Mais tarde, depois de conversar com Lily, Gideon pediu desculpas por tentar impedi-la de falar com Tiago no dia anterior, e disse que compreende que ele é seu amigo. Eles esclareceram tudo, inclusive o motivo de Lily ter os olhos inchados. Mas Lily não disse o quâo abalada ficou, por causa dos gritos.

Tiago não foi visto no Salão Principal pelo resto do dia. Mas muitos o viram deitado no colo de uma sonserina, em baixo de uma árvore perto do lago. (N/A: Tcharã! Feliz Aniversário, Camila. E pessoas, fiquem calmas, a sonserina é inofensiva)

Durante o jantar, Lily se sentou a mesa da Grifinória. Ela estava se sentindo meio sufocada por estar sentada entre Sirius e Benji, que decidiram que iriam ficar abraçados a ela, alegando que iriam sentir falta dela, agora que estava de namorado. Marlene estava emburrada. Ela viu Tiago acenando para a sonserina misteriosa, durante o jantar.

- Quem é _ela_ ? Por que _ela _estava te consolando hoje mais cedo hein ? _Eu _sou sua melhor amigo, sabia Tiago Potter ? Esse é_ meu _trabalho. - disse a morena irritada.

- Relaxa Lene, você ainda é a melhor. Sem ofensas, Héstia, Dorcas, Li- ele se interrompeu antes de pronunciar o nome que tanto ama - de qualquer forma, ela me viu meio mal, e quis saber o que tinha acontecido. Achei meio peculiar uma sonserina me perguntar isso sem ironica ou escárnio na voz. Ela parecia realmente _se importar. _Ficamos conversando e ela é bem legal. O nome dela é Cammie.

- Humpt - disse Marlene.

Depois do jantar, enquanto Lily e Alice voltavam para o salão comunal (Alice estava se sentindo culpada por não estar mais tão presente na vida das amigas) a tal Cammie as parou.

- Posso falar com você um instante, Lilian ?

Cammie tinha cabelos castanhos escuros descendo em ondas, quase até a cintura e olhos escuros. Era magra, e tinha um corpo muito bonito, mesmo que não chegasse aos pés do de Marlene.

- Tudo que você quizer dizer à Lily, pode dizer pra mim também - disse Alice, enlaçando o braço da ruiva com o seu.

- Eu posso responder por mim mesma, Alice. Mas ela está certa, se quer dizer alguma coisa, diga. - falou dirigindo-se a Cammie.

- Eu sou Cammie, e você provavelmente não deve estar entendendo nada mas, eu queria dizer que conversei muito com Tiago hoje e, que ele está realmente arrependido de tudo que te disse.

- Então porque ele mesmo não em diz isso ? - Lily perguntou, não querendo dar o braço a torcer.

- Ele vai, acredite. Mas ele acha que você não vai querer ouvi-lo - Lily abaixou a cabeça - ele está certo não está ? Só escute ele.

- Ahn, tudo bem. - Lily estava meio disconfortável com a situação. Uma sonserina, surge da noite pro dia, consolando Tiago, e tentando fazer com que Lily o desulpe ?

- Não se preocupe. Eu não estou interessada nele, como algo mais do que amigo - Lily corou, e Cammie riu.

- A propósito, sou Cammie. Cammie Oliver. - disse sorrindo.

- Pode me chamar de Lily.

**N/A: *CRACK* Ok. Por Merlin, esse foi o maior capítulo que eu já escrevi. E o tamanho compensa a demora née ? O namoro com Gideon obviamente não vai durar muito tempo, mas ele é gente boa galera. A Cammie é um presente a uma amiga minha, que se torna grande amiga dos marotos mais tarde. Tiago é fofo sim ou obviamente ? Siriusinho, Remuxo e Benji são ou não as coisas mais NHAC do mundo defendendo a Lily ? Coloca os quatro em uma sacola, pra viagem, por favor!**

**Vou admitir, sou boba e chorei um pouco, durante a discussão deles. O clima nesse capítulo ficou bem pesado, mas no capítulo que vem, eu compenso. E antes que reclamem: capítulo 9 vai ter Marlene, Sam, Sirius e tudo o que vocês quiserem, e aceito (e adoro) sujestões nos comentários. **

**Não me registrei no Pottermore lindos do meu coração. E meu tumblr é: she wont call . tumblr . com (o fanfiction n deixa colocar links) qualquer coisa: ASK! **

**E agora vou responder os comentários que me dão tanta alegria:**

**Paola****: Tadinho né ? E não para por aí não, ele ainda vai ter mais concorrência. Por mais que eu ame esse menino com todo meu ser, ele ainda vai sofrer um pouco.**

**AnneBlackPotter: ****Menina, adorei seu sobrenome. Imagina o porquê né /pensa. Eu fico mega über (palavrinha chique digna de Sam) feliz que você acha isso, sério. Minha fic é no máximo regularzinha. Deixa a Lily viver mais um pouco vai ? hahaha beijos.**

**Rosana:**** pois é, eu mesma sou fã da Marlene. Sam é tudo nesse mundo, fala sério. Gostou mesmo ? Ai que bom! Amo, amo, amo elogios. Que venha Thomas Dunn então, hahah. **

**Annie Black98:**** AMO SUA EMPOLGAÇÃO! Adoro você! Amo leitores malucos. Ficou bem pequetito né ? Mas olha como esse tá enorme! Vou olhar teu tumblr, e capítulo que vem, posto os links das tranças. Chega nada, fala a vontade! Beijos.**

**E uma notícia bombástica! Estou com mais DUAS fanfics se formando na minha cabecinha. Isso mesmo. DUAS. Uma, da segunda geração (Alvo Severo, Tiago Sirius etc) e outro estilo essa, mas vou focar mais na Marlene. OPNIÕES!**

***CRACK***


	9. Capítulo 9

Ao entrarem no Salão Comunal após a estranha conversa com Cammie Oliver, Alice e Lily viram Remo, sentado perto de uma das grandes janelas, mais pálido do que nunca.

- Alice, pode ir subindo, eu tenho que dar um recado da McGonnagal ao Remo - Lily pediu, por que Alice não sabia do probleminha peludo de Lupin.

- Tudo bem, te vejo mais tarde - disse a loira, e subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino.

Lily se dirigiu ao sofá onde Aluado estava sentado.

- É amanhã, Remo? - perguntou ela, sentando-se seu lado.

- É - respondeu ele com um suspiro.

- Você está bem? Você vai ficar bem? - perguntou ela, preocupada.

- Eu sempre fico não é, Lil?

- Quer que eu leve alguma coisa pra você, de manhã? Eu posso passar na cozinha com a Lene, e podemos pegar uns chocolates, um suco de abóbora, uns biscoi-

- Lily! Tá tudo bem, sério. Não precisam ter esse trabalho por minha causa.

- Mas Remo, não é nada.. - ela ia falar mais, mas nesse momento adentrou o salão comunal, um maroto que ela não estava exatamente muito animada em ver. Ela não pode deixar de se encolher, as lembranças da discussão de noite passada ainda estavam frescas. Mas ela se lembrou do que Cammie disse.

Tiago andou com passos decididos até onde estavam sentados, com um olhar cansado, como se precisasse de algumas muitas horas de sono.

- Evans, eu posso falar com você? - ela se assustou ao ouvir seu sobrenome. Passara os últimos dois anos gritando para que ele a chamasse pelo sobrenome, e agora sentia falta dos apelidos. "Não é só ele que está precisando dormir" pensou Lily, culpando o sono.

- Vou dar privacidade aos dois - disse Remo se levantando e indo para o dormitório masculino.

- Eu sinto muito por ontem - ele começou.

- Está tudo b-

- Não Lily, eu preciso que você ouça agora - ele respirou fundo.

- Ótimo, justo com quem eu precisava falar - falou Sirius, se jogando em uma poltrona em frente aos dois - tem um segundo Lily?

- Almofadinhas, eu estou conversando com a Lily nesse momento - respondeu Tiago irritado.

- Ah sim, desculpe. Vá em frente - ele respondeu, sem sair do lugar, encarando os dois sério.

- Você pode nos dar licença?

- Não, eu quero ouvir o que você vai dizer à ela - ninguém tinha uma cara de pau maior do que Sirius Black.

- Que seja - Tiago decidiu ignorar o amigo, e se virou novamente para Lily - Me desculpe por ter gritado com você, por favor me desculpe. Desculpe por ficar com raiva, quando você parecia feliz com o Gideon. Por favor, esquece tudo o que eu te disse, eu prometo que agora vou ser só um bom amigo, você tem todo direito de sair com quem quiser, se não aceitou meus convites é porque eu devo ser um idiota mesmo. Me desculpa se eu fiz você chorar. Merlim sabe que nunca foi minha intenção, eu quis me jogar da Torre de Astronomia quando Benjamin me contou. Me perdoa, anjo. Por favor, eu não vou conseguir dormir sem ouvir você dizer que me perdoa.

Ela não sabia o que dizer.

- Ora vamos, é claro que ela te desculpa, até eu fiquei emocionado - falou Sirius, quebrando completamente o momento.

- Eu te perdoô Tiago - ela falou, ignorando o amigo.

- Obrigado Lily - disse o moreno de óculos, e abraçou-a. Ela abraçou-o de volta, sentindo-se culpada. Ela sentia como se devesse se desculpar também. Sentia-se culpada por gostar tanto do abraço dele, do cheiro dele. Ele se levantou para ir ao dormitório, mas não sem antes dar um tapa na cabeça de Sirius e xingá-lo carinhosamente.

- Ai Pontinhas, doeu tá? - Sirius disse, fazendo cara de magoado.

- O que você quer seu bostinha? - Lily perguntou rindo.

- Temos contas a acertar senhorita Evans - disse ele ficando de pé - a senhorita não me contou que estava namorando um corvinal, não me procurou imediatamente depois que brigou com o Pontas - ele deu mais um passo em direção a ela - chorou no ombro de _Benjamin Fenwick_ ao invés do meu. Claro que eu preferia que não tivesse choro nem briga mas nem tudo é perfeito como eu - ele tinha se aproximado bastante - o que tem a dizer em sua defesa?

Prevendo o que ia acontecer, Lily tentou se afastar, mas foi inevitável.

- SIRIUS, NÃÃÃO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

- Você vai pagar caro, Pimentinha! - falou ele rindo maleficamente, enquanto fazia cosquinhas na barriga de Lily, que se contorcia no sofá.

**No dormitório feminino do sexto ano da Grifinória ..**

- E aí ele disse que não ia conseguir dormir se eu não desculpasse ele - Lily terminou de contar, causando um AAAWWWWNN coletivo.

- E você ainda está com o Prewett por quê, depois de uma coisa dessas? - perguntou Alice.

- Meninas, vocês sabem que eu não gosto do Tiago desse jeito.

As amigas não insistiram no assunto. Lily estava com cara de quem não estava brincando e falou com convicção na voz. Em vez disso, falaram de Fábio.

- Ele beija bem?

- Teve mão boba?

- Vocês vão namorar, também?

Mulher quando se junta é uma coisa né.

- Ele beija suuuuuper bem. Ele bem que tentou, mas eu ainda não liberei mão boba, mas mesmo assim ele tem uma pegada, que é uma coisa de outro mundo. Não vamos namorar, e deixei isso claro, é algo mais para amigos com beneficios - Marlene respondeu.

- Amigos exclusivos ou do tipo "quando-der-vontade-se-pegam" ? - perguntou Dorcas

- Opção dois.

Depois de estarem todas em suas camas, prontas para dormir, Dorcas perguntou:

- Vocês repararam que o Remo está meio pálido? Será que está doente?

- Er, na verdade, ele está meio mal porque.. - começou Lily.

- Porque a mãe dele tem sentido umas dores, ele provavelmente vai passar uns dias fora para visitá-la - completou Marlene, querendo proteger o segredo do amigo.

- Estranho né? A família dele tá sempre doente - comentou Dorcas.

- É, estranho.

**Segunda feira - Salão Principal, café da manhã.**

- COM LICENÇA - disse Sam, empurrando bruxos e bruxas, para chegar ao lugar onde as meninas comiam calmamente - QUEM VOCÊS PENSAM QUE SÃO?

- Sam, por favor, gritos essa hora da manhã não .. - pediu Héstia.

- UMA OVA! Um pedido de namoro, brigas, choros, reconciliações e NENHUMA de vocês se deu ao trabalho de ir me procurar?

As cinco meninas suspiraram.

- Ta bom querido, senta aí - falou Marlene, desistindo. Ele se sentou entre ela e Lily de braços cruzados., olhando para cima. Parecia uma criança emburrada. Os marotos observavam, como sempre, se divertindo.

- Você é o mais lindo - começou Lily.

- Mais estiloso - disse Alice, sentada ao lado de Frank.

- Mais poderoso de toda Hogwarts - é, Dorcas sabia como bajular Sam.

- E a gente te ama muito - falou Héstia.

- Muito mesmo - acresentou Marlene.

- Perdoa a gente? - pediu Lily, e todas elas o encararam com olhinhos pidões, até que ele desfez a cara de mal e disse:

- Eu não consigo manter o carão diante de vocês! Estão todas perdoadas! - falou, abraçando as meninas - e vocês estão ferrados ouviram? Ferrados! Se essas deusas conseguem acabar com a minha pose elas conseguem o que quiserem de vocês - declarou, se dirigindo aos meninos.

- Sem dúvida conseguem - falou Sirius, lançando um olhar para Marlene.

- Pode apostar que sim - disse Tiago para ninguém em especial e Remo sorriu para Dorcas, que corou.

As meninas prometeram contar detalhes ao Sam mais tarde, pois não queriam comentar os acontecimentos com Tiago de espectador. Quando os alunos começavam a se retirar para as primeiras aulas da semana, Lily se levantou, dizendo que tinha que encontrar com Gideon. Tiago soltou um gemido de frustração quando a ruiva se levantou, pensando que teriam uma aula dupla de Poções com a Corvinal. Seria uma longa semana.

**Depois das aulas, nos Jardins.**

- Você é linda, sabia? - disse Gideon, olhando para Lily, que estava deitada em seu peito, em baixo de uma árvore, perto do lago.

Ela corou e olhou pra baixo, sorrindo, depois beijou os lábios do namorado.

- Você é um fofo.

- Sou é? - outro beijo - Eu tenho tanta sorte Lily, pensei que não fosse aceitar, sabia? Mas agora eu vejo o quanto estava certo em arriscar. Amos Diggory estava contando vantagem, dizendo que iria sair com você esse ano, mas agora, você é minha.

Sentado em um ponto distante observando a cena, estava Tiago, deitado no colo de Marlene.

- Estou enjoado. - declarou Tiago, depois de vê-los se beijarem novamente.

- Eles são até fofinhos - disse Marlene, acariciando os cabelos revoltos do amigo.

- Pontas, você tá meio verde - observou Sirius.

- É cara, eu acho que vou vomitar.

- Você é meio masoquista né? Só está vendo o que está vendo porque quer - falou Lene.

- Não fico confortável com a idéia dos dois sozinhos, me sinto na obrigação de vigiá-la - ele respondeu.

- Olhá só quem está se mordendo de ciúmes.. - disse uma voz ensebada.

- Cai fora Ranhoso, antes que eu me sinta caridoso e resolva te dar um banho - ameaçou Sirius, já com a mão na varinha.

- Vejam como as coisas são irônicas, afinal a Evans sangue-ruim não quis ficar com o pequeno Potter? - ele definitivamente estava pedindo.

Antes que Tiago ou Sirius pudessem fazer alguma coisa, Marlene já tinha apontado sua varinha para Snape, e lançava, junto com os marotos o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio a mente. O resultado foi Snape caído no chão, com tentáculos saindo do rosto, desacordado.

Sirius também tinha a varinha em punho, e Tiago.

- Interessante, que feitiços vocês usaram? - perguntou Sirius.

- Estuporante.

- Azaração para bicho papão, furúnculos e pernas bambas - respondeu Lene.

- Impressionante.

**Mais tarde, no dormitório masculino.**

Marlene entrou no dormitório masculino, na intenção de falar com os marotos sobre a primeira noite de Lua Cheia, dali a algumas horas. Mas tudo que encontrou foi um lugar extremamente bagunçado e uma cantoria saindo do banheiro.

- MORENO ALTO, BONITO E SENSUAL, TALVEZ EU SEJA A SOLUÇÃO DOS SEUS PROBLEMAS...

Era a voz de Sirius ? Marlene deu uma risada, não acreditando em seus ouvidos. (N/A: Vamos fingir que a música já extistia, por favor)

- SEM COMPROMISSO EMOCIONAL, SÓ FINANCEIROO..

Ela sentou em uma das camas, e esperou que Sirius saísse do banho. Não foi exatamente o que ela esperava. Ele saiu do banheiro usando somente uma toalha.

**Ponto de Vista de Marlene McKinnon.**

Ele saiu do banheiro usando uma toalha. E tinham gotas escorrendo pelo seu abdomen definido.

Gotas. Escorrendo. Pelo. Seu. Abdomen.

GOTAS.

ABDOMEM DEFINIDO.

Morgana me ajude.

Eu devo estar parecendo uma babaca, a verdade é essa. Ele pigarreou e deu um sorrisinho que eu conheço muito bem.

- Apreciando a vista McKinnon? - vamos lá Marlene, foco, respira fundo, recupera a pose.

- Já vi melhores - disse e me levantei chegando mais perto dele - mas ainda acho que você tem boas chances de lançar um disco solo - e dei uma gargalhada.

Ele riu, e se aproximou colocando a mão na minha cintura, aparentemente ignorando minha piadinha infâme. EITA FIRMEZA, se ele só colocou a mão na minha cintura, eu nem imagino a pegada que esse homem deve ter, Merlim me abane. Que criatura cheirosa.

- Dúvido que já tenha visto um corpinho feito o meu - falou aproximando a boca da minha - que dirá melhor.

Pois é, eu estava no céu dançando valsa com Merlim uma hora dessas, mas me recuperei.

- Sempre tão prepotente - falei, e passei a mão pelos braços dele, e pelo tanquinho.

Ui. UI. UIE.

Admito que desde que ele saiu daquele banheiro minha mão tava coçando pra fazer isso.

- Quando Tiago e Remo voltarem, avise que quero falar com vocês - dei as costas e saí andando, ciente de que causara o efeito que eu queria.

Encontrei Tiago no Salão, e ele me disse que Remo já tinha ido para Casa dos Gritos, perguntei se eles precisavam de alguma coisa, e ele me pediu um favor.

Só fui dormir depois de vê-los correndo em forma de cervo e cão, em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador. Mas uma coisa é certa. Sirius Black tem de longe o corpo mais gostoso que eu já tive o prazer de passar a mão.

**N/A: Tcharã! Surpresa, capítulo grande e rápido. Eu amo o amor que o Snape tinha pela Lily, mas ele é implicante mesmo e é isso aí. Quem quer ser a Marlene heinnn ? Todas vocês eu sei. Agora pausa para dar destaque a dois comentários MEGA especiais que eu recebi. Eu amo todoss meus leitores, mas esses são de morrer:**

**"Popinho amaral carrancho bisi" vocês provavelmente repararam que tem o meu sobrenome, esse comentário foi de um amigo mucho fofo, que criou uma conta com esse nome peculiar, para fazer um comentário mais peculiar ainda ~piadinha particular ~**

**E tem também, Cammie Oliver. Sim, Cammie Oliver, foi um presente para minha amiga Camila Oliveira que é uma sonserina mucho louca que é doida pra dar uns pegas no Tiago. Ou no Gideon, mas eu não deixei. Ela é metida né ? Podem xingar/elogiar/criar barraco com ela nos comentários, eu deixo. Leiam o comentário dela (bem pequeno) e vocês vão entender.**

**E respondendo outro comentário:**

**margaux-hz****: Ainda vai ter bastante Dorcas/Remuxo nessa fanfic! JURO! Mas ainda não tá na hora meu amor, eu até tentei fazer alguma coisa mais fofinha nessa fic, mas n consegui. Que bom que você está acompanhando a fic, eu fico mega über feliz! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, tomara que eu continue agradando sempre vocês. Beijos.**

**Até o próximo! **


	10. Capítulo 10

Na terça feira de manhã - depois da primeira noite de Lua Cheia - Marlene acordou mais cedo do que o normal. Mais cedo até do que Lily. Mas ao revirar as gavetas da cômoda de sua amiga ruiva, a mesma acabou acordando.

- Lene ? - disse Lily sonolenta, depois olhou no relógio - são 5:30! Tá louca?

- Lily, os meninos já voltaram e Tiago pediu para que eu fosse ajudar com os machucados, já que eles não estão afim de ir na enfermaria - sussurrou Marlene - cadê aquela sua poção milagrosa ?

Lily suspirou, foi até o banheiro, penteou os cabelos ruivos, prendeu-os em um coque mal-feito, calçou os chinelos, vestiu o robe de seda azul claro, puxou uma maleta de debaixo de sua cama e saiu do dormitório.

- Aonde você vai ? - perguntou Marlene, ainda aos sussurros seguindo-a escada abaixo

- Eles precisam de ajuda com os machucados não precisam ?

- E essa maleta ?

- Aqui tem tudo que vamos precisar - disse Lily e abriu a porta do dormitório. Todos estavam largados em suas camas, só de calça e eram visíveis grandes ferimentos abertos nas costas de Sirius e Tiago. A cama de Remo estava vazia.

_- Você, _cuida do Tiago enquanto eu cuido do Sirius - disse Lily

- Não, eu cuido do Pedro que só tem alguns arranhões, provavelmente por causa do Salgueiro Lutador. E _você_, vai cuidar do Sirius e do Tiago, se precisar de ajuda estou aqui. - falou a morena, pegando um algodão, molhando-o em uma poção verde e indo em direção a cama de Rabicho, sem acordar Frank e Benji.

Lene conseguiu fechar todos os pequenos arranhões de Pedro sem dificuldades e ele nem se moveu. Mas Lily teve dificuldades. Ao encostar um algodão encharcado em uma poção vermelha em uma ferida praticamente grande nas costas de Sirius, esse exclamou:

- Ai caralho - e levantou a cabeça - que merda é essa ?

- Sempre tão bem humorado, Sirius - falou Lily, enquanto Marlene revirava os olhos - você vai ter que ficar quietinho, vou fechar essas feridas. Marlene, cuide disso aqui, enquanto eu cuido do Potter.

Tiago nem se mexeu quando Lily tratava calmamente dos machucados em suas costas, ele tinha acordado, mas não queria estragar tudo. Lily não pode deixa de admirar as costas musculosas do moreno, graças aos anos e anos praticando quadribol.

- Nossa, foi feio ontem - comentou Marlene

- É, ele sempre fica mais nervoso na primeira noit- AI, CUIDADO - falava Sirius, tentando não se mexer.

- Tiago, psiu, Tiago - Lily tentava acordar o menino, para tratar melhor dos ferimentos nos braços

- Bom dia, Lily - ele disse, se levantando devagar e pegando os óculos. Sirius soltou uma risada parecida com um latido.

Quando as meninas acabaram, voltaram para o dormitório feminino o mais depressa possível, para evitar perguntas das amigas.

E a semana passou como sempre passava durante as Luas Cheias: Tiago, Sirius e Pedro tentando prestar atenção nas aulas, e dormindo o resto da tarde inteira, enquanto Lily e Marlene faziam anotações para que nenhum deles ficasse perdido na matéria. No meio da semana, o goleiro do time da Grifinório - ansioso por treinar - perguntou a Tiago porque não haveriam treinos essa semana. O maroto, sem escolha, marcou um para o domingo, já que poderia dormir o sábado inteiro e Remo costumava ficar mais calmo nas últimas noites.

Até que na sexta-feira, quando as meninas deram uma escapada para visitar Remo na enfermaria uma pessoa diferente as seguiu.

Dorcas já estava reparando as escapadas das meninas, e finalmente tinha juntado dois mais dois e percebido o probleminha peludo de Remo. Ela estava preocupadíssima a respeito, mas queria uma confirmação.

Na enfermaria, ela ficou ouvindo por trás do cortinado da cama onde Remo se encontrava

- Shh, calma, já está acabando.

- Obrigada meninas, obrigada mesmo

E por uma fresta do cortinado, Dorcas podia ver algumas lágrimas no rosto de Remo. E ele também a viu.

- Do-dorcas ?

As meninas se viraram e encontraram a amiga parada, também com lágrimas nos olhos.

**Ponto de Vista de Remo Lupin **

Ah não. Não, não, não não.

Eu tenho muita sorte, mais do que eu mereço e sou abençoado por ter amigos tão incríveis por suportar estar perto de mim, mesmo eu sendo o monstro que sou.

Mas .. eu não sabia como Dorcas iria encarar tudo. Será que ela se afastaria de mim ? Eu não iria suportar. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Está claro, pelos olhos dela, que ela já entendeu tudo.

- Vamos deixar vocês sozinhos - falou Lily, puxando uma Marlene apreensiva pelo braço.

- Remo.. - Drocas começou, fechando o cortinado atrás de si.

- Eu sei. Eu sou um monstro - eu interrompi, e enxuguei minhas lágrimas

- Não, não é.

- Você não precisa fingir, Dorcas

- Quer parar com isso, seu idiota ? - ela falou, aumentando o tom de voz, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto - Remo, eu não ligo se você é um lobisomem, eu não ligaria nem se você fosse um vampiro. Você não tem culpa, você ainda sim é a pessoa mais... mais humana que eu já conheci.

- Então você, não se importa de verdade ?

- É claro que não, seu bobo - ela disse rindo debilmente, enquanto se aproximava e limpava as lágrimas do rosto.

Pontas e Almofadinhas estavam certos. Dorcas é incrível, e eu tenho que ser homem e tomar uma atitude. Então, puxei-a para mais perto e a beijei. Finalmente estava beijando aquela garota.

A garota que eu amo.

**Fim do Ponto de Vista de Remo Lupin. **

Dorcas estava nas nuvens. E ao mesmo tempo um pouco triste com o fato de que as únicas que poderiam saber disso por enquanto, eram Lily e Marlene. Ela passou o fim de semana com Remo na enfermaria, e ficava aflita junto com Marlene e Lily quando anoitecia. Ela agora sabia do segredo dos marotos.

No domingo, depois de dormir o quanto podiam, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro desceram para o almoço no Salão Comunal.

- Vocês _vão _comer - falava Marlene, colocando enormers quantidades de batata nos pratos dos marotos. Pedro, é claro, já estava comendo tudo que via pela frente.

- Marlene.. nós não estamos com fome - disse Tiago

- Não precisa colocar tanta comida - falou Sirius

- Vão comer tudo! Não me importa que não estejam com fome, você não comeram direito essa semana - a morena disse, autoritária, enquanto colocava os pratos cheios diante de Tiago e Sirius - vou ter que te dar na boca, Black ?

- Não é uma má idéia - Sirus ia falar, mas foi interrompido por uma colher cheia de comida, dada por Marlene

- Agora vai ser assim então, igual criança - disse ela, sorrindo.

- Eu sei comer, Marlene - ele disse, esquecendo-se de chamá-la pelo sobrenome.

- Sabe Sirius, é por isso que eu não sairia com você. Não sabe se comportar.

- Marlene, Marlene .. se eu quisesse, já tinha te conquistado a muito tempo - Sirius disse, sorrindo galanteador

- Bem que você queria, Black.

Marlene adora a idéia de ser um desafio. E Sirius adora desafios.

**Enquanto isso, nos jardins.**

- Agora é sério, eu tenho que ir - disse Lily se separando do namorado.

- Tem mesmo ? - sussurrou ele enquanto beijava o pescoço dela

- Tenho - ela disse, sem convicção alguma.

- E por que ? - Gideon disse com os lábios a milimetros dos dela

- Eu.. eu..

Ela não conseguia falar com Gideon àquela distância. Ele a beijou novamente, apaixonadamente, de uma maneira nada inocente. E dessa maneira, Lily Evans perdeu o almoço. E o resto da tarde. Mas todo o tempo, foi perfeitamente bem aproveitado.

Depois do treino de quadribol, no fim da tarde quando Lilian entrava no dormitório feminino, Marlene e Héstia discutiam.

- Sem chances Marlene - dizia a loira.

- Você já me viu _**não**_ conseguir alguma coisa que eu queria ?

- Sobre o que estão falando ? - perguntou Lily, sentando-se na cama da melhor amiga.

- Héstia acha que Marlene não vai conseguir fazer com que Thomas Dunn a peça em namoro - respondeu Alice, que estava sentada em sua cama comendo um chocolate, enquanto se divertia assistindo a discussão.

- Marlene ? - perguntou a ruiva buscando uma confirmação.

- Eu disse que daria um jeito nele não disse ? Vou fazer ele ficar de joelhos.

- Não, não vai - discordou Héstia.

- Ei, que tal fazerem uma aposta ? - sugeriu Lily

- O que tem em mente, ruiva ? - perguntou Héstia levantando as sombrancelhas.

- Se a Marlene conseguir fazer com que o Thomas a peça em namoro até as férias de Natal.. você vai ter que puxar o Warrington para uma sala vazia, e tascar um beijo nele. E se Marlene não conseguir .. vai ter que fazer o mesmo com Sirius.

- Você é maligna, ruiva - falou Alice

- Assim todos saem ganhando - concordou Héstia, e estendeu a mão para Marlene.

A morena estreitou os olhos, mas apertou a mão da amiga.

- Feito - disseram as duas, e Héstia se virou e sorriu para Lily, completando: - não pense que eu não notei que a senhorita passou a tarde.. ocupada.

- Me conta tudo, anda - falou Marlene, empurrando Lily para o lado com o ombro

- Aquele menino conseguiu me convencer de passar a tarde com ele.. - disse a ruiva, e deu um suspiro

- É, sei, acho que ão foi muito difícil de te convencer..

**Mais tarde, a caminho do Salão Principal ..**

Marlene foi puxada para dentro de uma sala de aula, e encostada na parede. Ela não pode conter uma risada maliciosa quando notou quem era.

- Saudades ? - ela perguntou para Fábio Prewett.

- Quem sabe .. - ele disse antes de beijá-la ferozmente.

Quando saiu da sala 20 minutos depois, meio corada e acompanhada de um corvinal muito sorridente, Marlene deu de cara com Sirius que não gostou nem um pouco da situação.

- Black - comprimentou Fábio com um aceno de cabeça

Marlene puxou Fábio pela gola da camisa e beijou-o mais uma vez.

- Até mais - disse quando se separaram, e ele saiu andando.

- O que foi isso ? - perguntou Sirius

- Você não deveria estar na Casa dos Gritos ? - perguntou Marlene, ignorando-o

- Isso não importa agora, você pode me explicar o que foi essa palhaçada ?

- Sirius, Sirius ... _essa palhaçada _certamente foi uma coisa que você nunca vai provar - ela disse e saiu andando, balançando seus longos cabelos negros.

No Salão Principal, ao invés de sentar-se a mesa da Grifinória, Marlene foi em direção a mesa da Corvinal, onde sentava-se Sam, conversando com uma menina muito bonita, com cabelos dourados que iam até a metade das costas e olhos castanhos claros, quase verdes.

- Sammy ... - ela começou, se aproximando

- Ih, lá vem a bixa, quando vem com esse tom não é boa coisa - falou Sam para a menina do seu lado - o que eu posso fazer por você morena da minha vida ?

- Eu, er, preciso da sua ajuda - falou Marlene

- Todas precisam, queridinha, agora senta aí e me conta - falou puxando-a para seu lado - essa é Julia Gellert a corvinal mais linda que você vai achar por aqui, ela está saindo com Louis Harper. Confio nela totalmente, entao pode ir falando.

- Ok, se você confia. Louis por acaso não é o melhor amigo de ...

- Thomas Dunn - completou Julia, assentindo.

- Ótimo.

E enquanto planejavam o que denominaram "A conquista" uma certa ruiva entrava no Salão e também ia em direção a mesa da Corvinal, mas antes que chegasse lá, uma mão a parou.

- Eu exijo atenção - falou Benji com um biquinho. E Lily, rindo, deu um beijo do namorado e jantou fazendo companhia a Benji, que tinha se tornado um de seus melhores amigos.

No caminho para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Marlene e Julia encontraram Cammie Oliver azarando um sonserino.

- O que foi dessa vez ? - perguntou Julia

- Só o babaca do Rosier de novo, Julie.

- Julie ? Vocês são amigas ? - perguntou Marlene

- Com certeza. Sabe, eu adoro a sonserina, de coração. Mas as pessoas lá são muito voltadas para si mesmas, não sei o que seria de mim sem a Julie aqui.

- Hum, você não era do time de quadribol da Sonserina ?

- Era - confirmou Julia

- E porque saiu ? - prguntou Marlene, novamente.

- Esqueceu quem é o capitão ?

- Ah, Rosier.

**N/A: *CRACK* Ok, eu estava devendo esse capítulo a uma quantidade rídicula de tempo e comecei a receber ameaças etc. Enfim, consegui colocar Dorcas/Remo, Marlene/Fábio, Marlene/Sirius, Lily/Gideon mas senti falta do Tiago sabem ? O capítulo que vem vai ser muuuito melhor, e eu estou começando a organizar minhas idéias. Vou chamar uma amiga para me betar, senão eu explodo! E aproveitando aqui, queria indicar fics muito boas, daquelas que você lê e acha que todos devem ter o prazer de ler também: Damas Grifinórias, Naturalmente, Dois Mundos, Commentarius Tradução, e a minha nova fic (a que eu tinha falado, que vai focar mais na Lene e no Sirius) Menina Difícil. **

**Ahn, vou parar de falar bobagens e responder os comentários:**

**margaux-hz****: Remo e Dorcas pra quem queria aí! Não, não tenho planos de mais alguém descobrir sobre o probleminha peludo do nosso amigo Lupino por enquanto, hahah. Lene é simplesmente a Lene né ? Acredite, você, eu e dois terços da população feminina mundial teriamos muito prazer em passar as mãos pelo corpo do Sirius. Beeeijos. **

**Rosana****: E eu escrevendo, imagina ? Fic mais focada na Lene saiu o primeiro capítulo! Se chama Menina Difícil e eu acho que você vai adorar, conhecendo sua paixão pelo Six e pela Lene hahah, sabia que eu amo seus cometários ? Espero que goste desse capítulo, beijoos. **

**Espero que tenham gostado. Até o próximo gente fofa! *CRACK***


	11. Capítulo 11 FINALMENTE!

Era uma segunda de manhã, o primeiro dia depois da semana de Lua Cheia. Docas estava radiante, e Remo estava aliviado por ter finalmente acabado.

Eles estavam tomando café da manhã, e Lily dessa vez estava com eles, para a felicidade de Tiago (ela tinha passado os últimos dias tomando café na mesa da Corvinal).

Remo se senta ao lado de Dorcas, parecendo feliz, embora um pouco abatido e dá um beijo nela. Quando se separaram todos os olhavam com clara surpresa.

- Que foi ? Não posso beijar minha namorada ? - dessa vez quem olhou supresa para o nosso amigo Lupino, foi Dorcas.

- Aluado! Você virou homem! - falou Sirius com os olhos arregalados, levando em seguida um tapa de Tiago, na cabeça.

- Não me lembro de ter sido pedida em namoro - disse Dorcas tentando conter um sorriso.

Mas nesse momento, uma coruja branca como a neve entrou no Salão, atraindo muito olhares, pois o correio já havia sido entregue. Ela trazia um envelope vermelho.

- Pra você. - disse Remo, olhando para Dorcas como se só eles dois estivessem ali. Dorcas estendeu a mão e tirou o envelope do bico da coruja, que saiu voando sem aguardar segundas ordens. O envelope deveria ter sido magicamente aumentado por dentro, pois quando ela o virou de ponta-cabeça, caiu de dentro uma caixinha preta de veludo e um papel, dobrado ao meio. Dorcas abriu o pedaço de papel e de dentro sairam várias luzes coloridas, que formavam no ar as palavras "NAMORA COMIGO DORCAS MEADOWS?" ouviram-se suspiros por todo o Salão Principal, e gritinhos animados da parte de Lily e Marlene.

Quando Dorcas olhou completamente atônita (de um jeito muito fofo) para Remo, ele estendia a caixinha preta aberta, exibindo um anel de brilhantes singelo, porém bonito.

- E então ? - Remo perguntou, começando a ficar preocupado com a falta de palavras da morena. Mas ao invés de responder qualquer coisa, Dorcas jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Lupin, e o beijou fervorosamente, fazendo-o corar.

- ARRASOU! - gritou Sam aplaudindo de pé da mesa da Corvinal, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sirius, Tiago, Peter, Frank, Alice, Lily, Marlene e Héstia seguiram o exemplo e aplaudiram os amigos. Antes que se tornasse uma confusão, McGonnagall foi até o meio do Salão Principal e disse

- Muito bem! Agora todos podem se dirigir as suas aulas. - e olhando para Remo e Dorcas, acresentou com um sorrisinho discreto - Parabéns, senhor Lupin.

Os dois recém-pombinhos coraram, e receberam um abraço de Marlene que disse com um meio sorriso:

- Eu amo os dois, já sabia que isso ia acontecer mas tenho algumas coisas pra resolver - e dito isso, saiu afobada em direção a corvinal. Sam já a esperava, com os braços cruzados batendo os pés

-Acredita nisso, morena ? Nosso Reminho não é mais neném - disse ele, de um jeito afetado - mas agora anda que a Julie já saiu com o Louis. Xô, xô - completou, empurrando Marlene em direção a saída do Salão Principal.

Conforme planejado, Marlene "esbarrou acidentalmente" com Julie, que andava de braços dados com o tal Louis. Ele tinha cabelos loiros escuros e olhos de um tom profundo de marrom. Apesar de muito bonito, não era daqueles apaixonantes, por não ter o toque misterioso que Sirius tinha, ou o charme de Tiago e por aí vai.

- Julie! Precisava mesmo falar com você! Lembra aquele livro que você queria ? Finalmente achei em uma das estantes da Lily, depois passe lá no nosso Salão Comunal e mande me chamar, ok ? - Marlene falou palavra por palavra, a desculpa que tinham ensaiado antes.

- Ótimo, passo lá hoje mesmo - disse, e com um sorriso sugestivo, completou: - Já conhecia o Louis, Lene ?

- Ahn, acho que sim. Você joga no time da Lufa-lufa não é ?

- Sim, sou um dos atrilheiros. Prazer. - disse Louis, se adiantando em comprimentar Marlene.

- O prazer é meu - disse Marlene, e depois de se despedir falou: - Você não sabe a sorte que tem, Julie...

- O que ela quis dizer com isso ? - perguntou Louis. _ah, como são ingenuos os homens... _

- Bobagens dela. Vive reclamando que não se acham homens decentes hoje em dia, e que só aparecem na vida dela esses tipinhos, feito o Thomas e o Black.

Louis apurou os ouvidos na mesma hora, sabendo que o melhor amigo estava contando vantagem atrás de Marlene.

- Como assim ? - perguntou

- Ah, você sabe... mulherengos, arrogantes... desculpe, eu sei que ele é seu amigo, mas é verdade - e depois, completou com a frase que ela sabia que iria fazer toda a diferença: - Pobrezinhos.. não tem a menor chance com ela.

- Sabe o que é Julie ? Acabo de me lembrar, meu livro de Poções ficou no dormitório, tenho que correr ou então chego atrasado. - e depois de se despedir com um selinho (mal sabia ele, mas seria o ultimo) saiu apressado. Acontece que o dormitório da Lufa-lufa não ficava naquela direção coisíssima nenhuma.

**Pouco depois, nos jardins.**

Thomas Dunn estava sentado na beira do Lago com os pés para dentro, aproveitando o sol antes que o inverno se aproximasse. Franziu a testa ao ver o amigo chegando, esbaforido ao seu lado.

- Ei, cara. Nós temos esse tempo livre, relaxa - falou, como se o outro fosse idiota.

- Trago novidades - disse Louis, tirando os sapatos e colocando os pés para dentro do Lago, imitando o amigo.

- Que tipo de novidades?

- Do tipo Marlene McKinnon disse que você não tem a menor chance com ela - soltou Louis.

- Como é ?

- Julie acabou de me falar. Disse que Marlene reclama que só aparecem "tipinhos" como você e o Black na vida dela. E te chamou te arrogante.

- Fala sério, ela me comparou com o Black ?

- Cara, você ta na merda - disse Louis sorrindo como se dissesse "veja só, o céu é azul". O pobrezinho não fazia idéia de que Julie acabaria com ele naquela mesma noite. Thomas se levantou, pegou os sapatos sem se incomodar em calçá-los e anunciou:

- Esse é o meu último ano em Hogwarts. Eu vou ficar com a McKinnon.

**Depois do Jantar, Dormitório Feminino da Grifinória, 6º ano. **

- Marlene, você é impossivel mesmo.

As 5 meninas estavam (acredite se quiser) deitadas uma por cima da outra na cama de Dorcas, enquanto consumiam o estoque especial de chocolate para dores-de-cotovelo/comemorações. E evidentemente, estavam comemorando a ex-solteirice de Dorcas, que ainda não tinha parado de sorrir um minuto sequer, desde a hora do café.

- Hey, é o último ano do Thomas, se eu não ensinar a ele como se trata uma mulher, quem vai ? - se defendia a morena, claramente se divertindo - e vou precisar de todas vocês amanhã.

- Mal posso esperar - falou Lily, e ao olhar de supresa de todas, respondeu - ei, eles pegaram os meus sutiãns também lembra ?

- Wow, esperem aí um segundo: vocês vão mesmo levar pra frente _A Vingança dos Sutiãns _? - perguntou Dorcas

- Claro! - responderam as outras quatro meninas em uníssono.

- Eu mereço vocês.. - disse ela, mas animada em ajudar - agora, me contem os detalhes.

**Terça-feira, Vestiário Masculino do Campo de Quadribol, após o treino da Grifinória.**

- E aí, o Jimmy me disse que Thomas está determinado em conquistar a Marlene, que falou pra Julie, que falou pro Louis que nem você, nem ele, tem chance com ela - relatava Tiago ao melhor amigo, tudo que Jimmy (um primeiranista lufo que admirava Tiago) havia lhe contado. E ainda há quem diga que mulheres são fofoqueiras.

- Já está na hora de acabar com essa palhaçada. - falou Sirius, antes de se dirigir pros chuveiros, junto com o resto do time. **(N/A: eram chuveiros individuais ok ? não é tipo aqueles filmes amricanos que tem um espaço aberto e vários chuveiros.)**

O que Sirius e Tiago não esperavam, é que as grifinórias mais atrevidas do último século, estivessem no vestiário feminino, com a posse do Mapa do Maroto, esperando exatamente a oportunidade de entrar no vestiário masculino.

- Eles entraram no chuveiro, vamos - falou Héstia.

Fizeram um serviço completo, pegando cuecas, uniformes, calças e blusas dos dois marotos que jogavam no time. Depois de certificarem que não havia mais opções para nenhum dois dois, saíram e se posicionaram sentadas no corredor da saída vestiário. Aos poucos, os demais meninos do time foram saindo do vestário Benji, o quartanista escolhido como artilheiro e o quintanista Richard, goleiro. Os unicos que não saiam eram os dois. Richard comprimentou as meninas e se sentou com elas, já entendendo tudo.

- Foram vocês não foram ? - perguntou com um sorriso

- Mas é claro - responderam Héstia e Marlene, que simpatizaram com o menino.

- Eles estão há uns 10 minutos procurando as varinhas para conjurarem roupas.

- Pobrezinhos - disse Dorcas, que estava com as varinhas na mão. Não demorou muito, e sairam do vestiário. De toalha.

As meninas e Richard explodiram em uma gargalhada ao ver a expressão de raiva contida dos marotos.

- Muito engraçado. Anda Marlene, devolve as roupas. - falou Sirius se aproximando.

Marlene, Lily e Héstia se levantaram ainda rindo, e Lily falou:

- Era muito mais engraçado quando eram os nossos sutiãns não é ? - perguntou a ruiva.

- Não tenho problema nenhum em ficar de toalha. Me dá um abraço ruiva ? - perguntou Tiago. Lily estava desconcertada com a perfeição de seu peitoral e seus musculos abdominais, mas estava perfeitamente ciente de que a toalha poderia cair a qualquer momento e resolveu se afastar, corando um pouco.

- Fala sério, é por causa disso ? Sabe Marlene, acho que você gostou tanto de me ver de toalha que quis repetir a dose - falou Sirius em tom de desafio.

Marlene soltou uma risada de escárnio. Sempre tão convencido. Ela deu as costas, pediu as varinhas a Dorcas, devolveu a de Tiago e saiu andando, com as roupas e varinha de Sirius. Se ele se achava tão gostoso assim, não haveria o menor problema em andar até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória de toalha.

Dorcas e Alice se levantaram, pois queriam encontrar com os respectivos namorados, e Héstia e Richard resolveram acompanhá-las. Sobraram Sirius, TIago e Lily.

- Ah que ótimo, fico eu com os pombinhos. Anda Pontas, me dá sua varinha. - falou Sirius, irritado com a falta de reação de Marlene com sua provocação.

- Cara, eu sou hétero. - falou Tiago, segurando a risada, e fazendo Lily rir. Ele fez Lily rir!

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, viado.

- É CERVO! Vai voltar de toalha pro dormitório, pulguento.

- Que seja - disse ele, e saiu andando. Lily sabia que esse não era o comportamento normal de Sirius, assim como Tiago. Mas nenhum dos dois falou nada.

- er.. não vai conjurar uma roupa ? - perguntou Lily verdadeiramente embaraçada com a falta delas.

- Ah, claro.

O silêncio contrangedor dominou os dois, enquanto caminhavam lado a lado para o Salão da Grifinória, até que Tiago perguntou o que vinha martelando a cabeça dele.

- Lily ?

- Sim, Pot- James ?

- Você.. você ama o Prewett ?

A pergunta pegou Lily despereparada. Olhando para Tiago depois que saiu do vestiário, tinha até esquecido que tinha namorado. Apesar de confusa, ela sabia responder a pergunta.

- Não.

Tiago sorriu.

**N/A: *CRACK* OI! Ainda lembram de mim ? Não morri, não larguei a fic, não pretendo deixá-la em Hiatus nunca! Enfim, vai fazer dois meses (DOIS MESES!) que eu não posto, pecado dos pecados eu sei. Tanta coisa aconteceu, o fim das aulas, o meu aniversário, enfim. Eu ficava enrolando e enrolando, e queria vir com um capítulo beeeem grande, mas eu estou fazendo tantos planos para essa fanfic, acho que o capítulo que vem vai ser maior. A propósito, o capítulo que vem sai antes do ano-novo. E pra quem acompanha Menina Difícil pode ficar na expectativa por dois capítulos novos essa semana. **

**Deixadas as desculpas de lado, vim divulgar o início de uma grande carreira: Laura Toschi, uma amiga queridíssima mega fã de Harry Potter (mega tarada por Tiago, Sirius etc mas todos somos) começou uma fanfic que tem o meu selinho de qualidade. O nome é Inexplicável e está nos meus favoritos, assim como a autora. **

**E respondendo as comentários das pessoas mais fofas da face da Terra:**

**margaux-hz: ****Menina adoro você! Marlene é difícil, fazer o que ? Ela ainda vai dar muito trabalho pra muita gente, e com certeza muita inveja (em mim e em vocês hahaha). Essa aposta.. meio difícil, mas tenho muitas coisas na cabeça pra Lily. Obrigada pelo carinho.**

**bubble drizzles:**** Quantos comentários! Eu adoro. Quero começar agradecendo imensamente os elogios, que s´ó servem pra amaciar meu ego mesmo, por que acho que vocês são uns fofos e eu não mereço metade deles. Hehe, já percebi que você é mais uma das taradas-por-Black. Pena que é só no mundinho da J.K. que existe um homem desses mesmo. Pois é, ele canta e encanta e a Marlene é uma puta duma sortuda. Muito obrigada pelos comentários, significa muito pra mim. **

**Mariana E. Potter: ****Oi querida! Demorei né ? Vou continuar sempre, mas acontece que eu sou um bicho muitíssimo preguiçoso que tem mil idéias e uma lerdeza sem tamanho para colocar tudo no papel. Obrigadinha tá? Beijos!**

**Vocês são tão fofas que eu me sinto suuuper culpada quando demoro a atualizar. Enfim, até o próximo. **

***CRACK* **


	12. Capítulo 12

**Mil desculpas pela demora! Falo com vocês lá em baixo.**

Na manhã seguinte, Lily acordou sentindo um dos aromas que ela mais gostava. Tinha um lírio branco pousado no travesseiro ao lado dela, com um cartão branco que não continha nada escrito, exceto por um coração. Quando ela se levantou, olhando encantada pro lírio, percebeu que as outras ocupantes do dormitório a encaravam com sorrisos bobos no rosto. Mas não tão bobos quanto o dela.

- Quem mandou? - perguntou ela, pensando nas possibilidades. Ela queria que Gideon tivesse mandado, mas no fundo, sabia de quem era.

- Se você quer uma dica, ele voou até aqui, entrou pela janela, e ficou te encarando com a boca aberta até a gente expulsar ele. E usa óculos. O que achou da flor? - disse Marlene

Lily corou e abaixou a cabeça, fazendo com que suas madeixas ruivas escondessem seu rosto. Mas ainda era possível ouvi-la murmurar:

- Não é _só uma flor_. É um lírio.

**No Salão Principal**

Lily entrou o Salão Principal com o lírio no cabelo e deu a Tiago um sorriso e um mover de lábios formando a palavra "Obrigada". Mas se sentou com o namorado, na mesa da Corvinal e Tiago se sentiu murchar de decepção. Ele se levantou e saiu andando. _Muito maduro fugir, Potter_ ele pensava amargurado.

- Pontas? - chamou Remo vendo o amigo se levantar sem uma palavra - EI CARA - gritou por ver que tinha sido ignorado.

- Avise os outros que eu vou matar a aula de História da Magia, Aluado - ele falou por cima do ombro.

Tiago se sentou encostado em uma árvore grande perto do Lago, e começou a arrancar a grama a sua volta.

- Ei, esquisofrênico - disse uma voz feminina conhecida. Tiago olhou pra cima e viu Cammie o encarando divertida.

- Quer compania? - perguntou ela.

- Por favor - bufou ele.

Ela largou a mochila no chão de qualquer jeito e sentou-se de pernas cruzadas ao lado de Tiago.

- Sabe, você não precisa agir como uma criança contrariada toda vez que Lily beijar o namorado - ela disse.

Tiago olhou para ela incrédulo e falou:

- Mudei de idéia. Não quero compania - e voltou a arrancar grama do chão.

- Não, me ouve. É claro que a Lily não ama ele - ela continuou.

Na verdade, Cammie não tinha certeza do que dizia mas não queria ver o Tiago daquela maneira.

- É, eu sei - ele suspirou. E foi a vez de Cammie lançar um olhar incrédulo para o grifinório. Tiago suspirou mais uma vez e contou o que tinha acontecido na noite passada.

- Espera, espera - falou Cammie, depois de gargalhar durante uns bons minutos - o Sirius voltou de toalha para o dormitório? Marlene é foda mesmo... podia ter me chamado.

- Você ignorou a ultima parte? - perguntou ele - eu não sabia que você gostava do Sirius.

- Não gosto. Quer dizer, gosto, mas não desse jeito. O que não muda o fato de ele ser super gostoso. Vocês três são - ela disse dando de ombros.

- Certo... é. Obrigado, eu acho - ele falou confuso, fazendo-a rir - o negócio é: por que a Lily me disse aquilo ontem e hoje age como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- O negócio é: você fez uma pergunta e ela respondeu. Você não esperava que ela terminasse com ele e se jogasse em seus braços, esperava, seu otário?

Ele ficou calado. Óbvio que esperava.

- Escute, uma hora a Lily vai perceber que você é o cara perfeito ok? - falou ela passando a mão pelos seus cabelos.

E Tiago percebeu que ela estava muito perto. Mas que droga, ele não ficava com ninguém desde as férias. E Cammie era muito bonita. E Lily estava namorando sério, então...

Uma hora depois, Lily saiu acompanhada de Sirius e Remo da aula de História da Magia, as meninas estavam envolvidas tramando o próximo passo do plano Conquiste-Thomas-Dunn. Eles se dirigiram ao Jardim quando viram Tiago e Cammie se agarrando em baixo de uma árvore perto do Lago (**N/A: E aqui está, Camila, sinta-se feliz) **

Sirius soltou uma risada e disse "Ae Pontas!", e Remo olhou para Lily, não preocupado, mas torcendo para que houvesse alguma reação. Ela deu um sorrisinho e disse:

- Oh Remo, lembrei que combinei de encontrar com Gideon perto das estufas! Tchau - disse dando um beijo na bochecha dele, e em seguida na bochecha de Sirius.

Na verdade Gideon estava tendo aula de feitiços naquele momento, mas ela se sentia desconfortável ali. Estava confusa. Não gostou de ver Cammie beijando Tiago. Não que não tivesse visto Tiago beijar nenhuma outra menina, mas nunca importou antes. Ela não viu ele beijar menina nenhuma esse ano, e Marlene tentava convencê-la de que ela é a unica que ele queria beijar. Ela se sentia meio traída. _Você tem namorado Lily_, ela se repreendeu_ e não é como se Tiago tivesse compromisso algum com você!_

Ela foi para o Dormitório feminino e viu Alice rindo enquanto Marlene mostrava um pedaço de papel a Dorcas e Héstia.

- Droga! - falou Héstia, fazendo Alice rir mais alto ainda.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Lily divertida, feliz por ter alguma coisa que a distraisse até que pudesse encontrar o namorado.

Marlene se adiantou e mostrou para Lily o pedaço de pergaminho com uma mensagem curta e direta.

_**"Janta comigo hoje ? -Thomas" **_

- Marlene! - falou Lily, admirada

- Héstia, você vai definitivamente agarrar o Warrington - disse Dorcas **(N/A: pra quem não lembra, nos primeiros capítulos, Marlene e Héstia apostaram que se Marlene conseguisse fazer com que Thomas Dunn a pedisse em namoro antes das férias de Natal, ela teria que agarrar John Warrington, um personagem que vocês vão conhecer daqui a pouco)**

- Eu sei - gemeu Héstia, com a cara no travesseiro.

- Por que ela está assim? - perguntou Lily fazendo Alice recomeçar a rir - o que é tão engraçado Alice?

- Héstia deu um fora no Warrington hoje! - Alice disse em meio as risadas.

- Não! - exclamou Lily, com um sorriso.

- Sim! - gritou Héstia, ainda com a cara no travesseiro.

- Como foi isso?

- Lily! Eu estou de TPM! Ele segurou o meu braço e você sabe que eu odeio que façam isso! - disse a loira, desesperada sentando-se na cama e gesticulando.

- Héstia, o menino te chamou e você não ouviu, ele queria falar com você, o que você queria que ele fizesse? - perguntou Alice

- Argh - disse Héstia levantando-se da cama.

- Onde você vai? - perguntou Marlene, vendo a amiga ir marchando em direção a porta

- Preciso de sorvete - ela falou antes de sair.

Héstia tinha consciencia de que Marlene tinha plena competência para ganhar a aposta, e não podia simplesmente agarrar o pobre do Warrington sem mais nem menos depois do fora que tinha dado hoje. Então ela teria que pedir desculpas e começar a formar um "clima porpurina" entre os dois rapidinho. É, ela precisava de sorvete.

- E aí, vai responder o que ? - perguntou Dorcas a Marlene, enquanto todas se sentavam na cama de Lily encarando o pergaminho, já amassado depois de ter sido passado por todas as meninas várias vezes.

- Eu vou jantar com ele, é claro - respondeu ela como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

- Mas o plano não era bancar a difícil? - perguntou Alice, confusa

- E é. Eu disse que vou _jantar _com ele. E só - falou Marlene, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Você é má - disse Lily.

- Eu sei.

**De volta aos Jardins...**

- Ae Pontas! - falaram Remo e Sirius juntos, enquanto se largavam no chão ao lado de Tiago e Cammie, que percebendo a presença deles, se afastaram.

- Oi meninos - disse Cammie calmamente, enquanto ajeitava os cabelos.

- Oi - murmurou Tiago, olhando pra baixo.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio enquanto Cammie fazia uma trança nos longos cabelos calmamente, Tiago encarava o chão e Sirius e Remo encaravam Tiago com expectativa.

- Então quer dizer que tu curte Grifinórios - falou Sirius, tentando quebrar o gelo.

Cammie riu, pegou as coisas e se levantou.

- Tenho que ir, vejo vocês mais tarde.

- Então quer dizer que tu curte Sonserinas - disse Sirius, em mais uma tentativa de fazer o amigo falar, o que fez Remo dar um tapa em sua nuca.

- Aluado! - reclamou Sirius.

- Sabe Pontas... a Lily viu - falou Remo. A cabeça de Tiago se levantou imediatamente, os olhos arregalados de choque. _Não Tiago, pare com isso_, ele pensou, _não se atreva a ter esperanças de que a Lily tenha sentido ciúme._

- Hum - respondeu Tiago.

Silêncio.

- Então... ela comentou alguma coisa? - perguntou ele, enquanto recomeçava a arrancar grama a sua volta.

- Comentou - respondeu Remo. Mais silêncio.

- Mas que droga Aluado! O que ela disse? - perguntou Tiago incapaz de se conter.

- Ela... então, ela falou que... que ia encontrar com o Gideon perto das estufas - respondeu Remo.

- Deixa pra lá então - falou Tiago se levantando e pegando sua mochila - vou procurar Marlene.

**Corredor do 4º andar. **

Tiago guardou o mapa do Maroto no bolso e se encaminhou para o corredor onde ele sabia que sua melhor amiga estava.

- Marlene! - gritou ele, ao vê-la conversando com Julia Gellert. A morena se virou e sorriu, sem interromper o que estava dizendo.

- Marlene, eu preciso falar com você - falou ele, quando se aproximou.

- Tudo bem querido, deixe só a Julie acabar de me contar quand...

- Marlene eu fiquei com a Cammie. - falou ele num fôlego só.

- Ops, acho que essa é a minha deixa - falou Julie, com um sorrisinho - Depois a gente se fala, Lene.

- Ta... mas... O QUE? - perguntou ela, encarando Tiago como se ele tivesse falado "Hey, tatuei um tronquilo na axila"

- É.

Marlene balançou a cabeça, fazendo os fios negros se balançarem em ondas nas suas costas, atraindo muitos olhares masculinos.

- Vamos - disse ela, puxando o amigo pelo braço. Tiago sabia que ela não falaria mais nada até que estivessem no dormitório masculino, sozinhos.

**Dormitório masculino. **

Marlene entrou ainda arrastando Tiago pelo braço, e viu Benji deitado em sua cama e Framnk remexendo em seu malão.

- Ah, oi Marlen...

- Fora. Os dois. - ela disse enquanto cruzava os braços e esperava. Os dois sairam em silêncio sem nenhuma objeção. Depois de lançar um _abaffiato _na porta, Marlene sentou-se na primeira cama que viu, e olhou pro melhor amigo.

- Muito bem. Conte tudo.

**N/A: *CRACK* OK! Desculpas não adiantam, eu sei. E eu realmente nao tenho desculpa alguma para ter demorado esse tempo todo, foi só um bloqueio idiota combinado com minha preguiça infinita. Mas eu prometo NUNCA, deixar a fic em Hiatus. Capítulo que vem tem reflexão da Lily, jantar da Marlene com o Thomas e mais besteiras do Sirius.**

**Vou focar um pouquiiiiinho em Menina Difícil agora, então provavelmente o cap. 13 não sai essa semana. Eu já disse que amo vocês? Por favor não pensem que eu sou uma louca desnaturada, eu me importo muuuuuuuuuito com a fic, e odeio ficar postando esses capitulos pequenininhos, mas se eu for escrever capítulos enormes demorariam meses e mais meses. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse. **

**Aline Gomes:**** Adoro pessoas que nem você! Deu pra ver que começou a acompanhar a fic a pouco tempo mas já tá toda fofa comentando em tudo hihi. Sam é divo, Sirius é gostoso e a vida não presta, mas podemos sonhar, não podemos? Beijos!**

**bubble drizzles:**** Não é mesmo? Daria qualquer coisa para que esse homem não fosse somente um personagem. **

**Erika-Dramione:**** Sério? Obrigada, de verdade. Fico até com peso na consciência de demorar tanto a atualizar, sabendo que tem gente que gosta. É, eu amo a Lily e o Tiaguinho, mas minha cabeça se desvia para o que "pode" estar acontecendo no resto do castelo, sabe? Fora que eu amo criar personagens também. Obrigada mesmo. Beijos!**

**Até o próximo, e pra quem acompanha Menina Difícil, vejo vocês lá! Beijos!**

***CRACK* **


	13. AVISO

AVISO

Olá!

Tenho que começar me desculpando com vocês, do fundo do meu coração, e achei que seria justo eu explicar por quê eu estou sem atualizar a TANTO tempo.

A verdade é: eu simplesmente tive um lapso de criatividade em relação a essa fic, e quando eu a reli para ver se tinha algum insigh, eu percebi que muitas coisas poderiam estar melhor.

Então, eu resolvi reescrever a fic. Não vai haver nenhum mudança drástica, ela só vai ser uma fic MUITO mais bem escrita e os capitulos provavelmente serão maiores, mas a história permanece. E o Sam também. Mas por conta disso, capitulos novos vão demorar a sair.

E quero deixar claro também que eu NUNCA, NUNCA (NEVER EVER EVER) vou deixar qualquer uma das minhas histórias em hiatus.

Desculpa mais uma vez gente.

Beijos!


End file.
